Heart or Blood
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: A vengeful act against Booth leads to Brennan and Parker being kidnapped, only one can live, who will Booth choose heart or blood? Rated T for torture. Lots of FLUFF now up
1. Little intro

Heart or Blood 

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones **

_Hope you enjoy!_

5 years ago

Gavin Williams was the leader of the largest drug movement in DC. After some tough business three of his clients ended up shot execution style, after being subjected to torture. After months of collecting evidence Williams was arrested and convicted to life, after being charged with the murder of three people and suspected of killing over 15 others. The arresting officer was none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Present Day

"Bones ……..Bones ……….. There you are" Sighing with as has he finally found his partner "What are you still doing here? We got all the evidence you know all the facts there is no good reason for you to still be here, especially since your in court tomorrow"

"I know but I just wanted to do a limbo case I haven't had chance to do as many recently and you're the culprit"

"I take that as a good thing because you work too much" smiling his charm smile at his Bones, enjoying the slightly annoyed look on her face with a fleck of realisation at how hard she works.

"When did you last eat?"

"At Lunch Why?"

Booth glanced at his watch. "Bones that was seven hours ago you are leaving and we are going to Wong Foos"

"But…."

"No buts" he said as he removed from her desk. Giving in she took off her lab coat grabbed her jacket and locked her office.

Once in the car Booth noted how Brennan relaxed into her chair. He stared for a moment then quickly turned his head and went back to his thoughts. It was beginning to worry him how much his eyes kept staying on his Bones, he took up any moment possible taking in her beauty, her movements and everything that made this amazing creature beside him. He knew that he had drawn a line but he felt that he had crossed that line long ago; he'd had partners in the past but has never been blown up, left hospital and saved any of his other partners. What had she done to him?

Brennan was tired and couldn't bring herself to hold a conversation, knowing the probability it would turn into an argument was high. She was staring out the window thinking as usual, she looked at her partner focused on the road as her gaze lingered, she whipped her head back to the window, mentally slapping herself. She was beginning to realise that she was thinking of her partner in a way that was very unprofessional and may destroy their partnership. He drew the line and though she may find it excruciating to stay behind it, but she felt she had to. Though it may also be down to her fear that he didn't feel the same way and if she confessed that he would leave like everyone else she had every loved. What was he doing to her? Before she met Booth love was a chemical cocktail essential to the species survival now it was something she felt in every fibre of her being and it was with the man sitting next to her.

Sid looked his customers wondering if they even knew what they were doing. Every time they come into Wong Foos they eyed up each others plates as their friendship grew they started to share, they come so often now he thought it had become a subconscious action as they no longer bickered over who had the last piece of chicken. Sid knew of Angela meddling in their partnership but they didn't even notice that he was deliberately choosing their orders so they shared more and more. But also he wondered he had always had a knack for choosing peoples meals better than they could, so with these 'partners' was he reflecting their feelings for each other, sharing their meals so they could be closer to one another but still both too nervous to cross that line.

After their meal Booth dropped Brennan off at her apartment. Neither of them wanted to part from each others company but after this long case they couldn't keep their eyes open to appreciate it. Booth parked his SUV and began walking Bones to her apartment.

"I'll pick you up at the lab just before ten, okay" She nodded in response.

"Goodnight Bones"

"Goodnight Booth"

She shut the door his mind at ease knowing that she was safe he went to his apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brennan headed for bed she felt exhausted she hadn't slept in 21 hours and it was beginning to take its toll. She wanted to invite Booth in for a drink but didn't have the energy. Then she remembered she had to go to court and they would most likely have lunch after, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to blame it on the food but she kept feeling this sensation when she thought of Booth. Her mind unwilling to deliberate any longer she went into a deep dreamless sleep.

The brother of Gavin Williams; Richard had stepped into his brothers place as leader. It had taken him 4 years to re-establish the company that he hadn't got round to the job on the top of his list. He knew he should feel happiness at his power, wealth and ability to do almost anything, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted, needed vengeance for what he considered his brothers murder. He had kept a close eye on Agent Booth discovered what made him tick and came up with a plan. The thought of putting his plan into action exhilarated him knowing soon he would avenge his brother in what he considered the best way possible which meant the most painful.

_This is the into, let me know what you think, should I continue:)_


	2. Day 1

_Thank you for all your reviews, they put a huge smile on my face :D_

Present Day 

Aka Day 1

Booth arrived in Angela's office as he couldn't find his Bones anywhere. Her office was locked and she wasn't in the obvious places, so he went to the person that would know.

"Angela have you seen Bones? We were supposed to be going to court"

"No, she didn't turn up this morning. I figured she wasn't feeling well, she's been working too much recently"

"But she seemed fine last night" Angela's eyes became huge "What happened last night?"

"Nothing Angela I found her at the lab, took her to Wong Foos and dropped her off"

Almost pouting at her obvious disappointment "Do you want me to call Bren to see if she's all right?"

"No its okay Ange I'll pop by her place" Seeing the glint in her eye "just to check if she's alright"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Booth pulled into a parking space at Brennan's apartment noticing that her car was in the car park. He got out the car and gently knocked on Brennan's door.

"Bones are you there?" No reply.

He tried again but still no response. Getting worried he didn't care if she kicked his ass; he took out his credit card and broke into her apartment. He calmed slightly as he saw her apartment looked normal, no sign of a break in or a struggle. He made his way though each room and hesitated when he reached the bedroom. He pushed the door open to find an un-made bed, he'd never been in this room before but knowing his Bones he knew that she would have made her bed before she left. He was beginning to get worried his Bones was still missing, he was about to call her cell when he noticed her cell phone on the night stand. Bones never let that out of her sight she wouldn't leave without it, his panic increasing he looked up and noticed an envelope on the bed.

Booth approached the envelope noting it had his name on the front, he grabbed it the desire to rip open the envelope to see what was inside hoping for information of his Bones' whereabouts. He took the unopened envelope and drove to the Jeffersonian using his siren What was she doing to him? not only had he not opened the envelope not wanting to compromise evidence he was using the siren. 15 minutes later Booth returned to the Jeffersonian. He had to stop him self running, he arrived at Angela's office for the second time again.

"Angela get Cam, Zach and Hodgins here for a meeting NOW"

Slightly taken aback she noted that for Booth to be this tense something was up.

The squints were assembled and he began to explain the disappearance of his Bones. Then he showed them the envelope asking them to get anything they can from it before it is opened. They obeyed and hour later they gathered again. They found no evidence on the envelope except that it was meant for Booth. Unable to wait any longer Booth opened the envelope.

Inside was a sketch of Brennan asleep in her bed. Booth noted how peaceful she looked, feeling a slight flutter as he saw the beauty of her sleeping form. Then he began to read the caption on the bottom which chilled him to his core and rendered him speechless for several moments. 'You promised you'd always be there to protect her, so where were you Agent Booth?' Analysing the picture again he realised that who ever had done this had drawn the empty side of her bed emphasizing her loneliness.

Angela was the first to speak "who would do this?" From her voice Booth knew that she was on the verge of tears worrying about her best friend.

Although Booth knew it was not what her friends wanted to know he said it "I have no idea"

The squints analysed the drawing and envelop and found nothing. Not knowing what to do they all reached to the same conclusion. They had to wait for this sonofabitch to make contact again. The silence was broken by Booths cell phone.

"Booth"

Listening for several minutes the colour drained from his face "Okay Rebecca I'll come straight there"

He hung up and ran out the room leaving the squints clueless to what had just happened. Angela barely noticed him go; she had given into her tears and was sobbing on Hodgins shoulder. Hodgins was almost in a shock trance like state; obviously all he could think about was what she was feeling at this moment that thought also bringing back painful memories. Zach had a dumbfound expression on his face obviously attempting to find a logical explanation and failing miserably. Cam was worried for her co-worker but their friendship had only just begun and the foundations weren't as deep as in all the others. She looked at their faces and felt a little awkward and ashamed for not feeling as worried as the others, but it could be because she knew full well how strong and stubborn Dr Brennan is.

Booth arrived at Rebecca's apartment she answered the door immediately even though she knew Booth would be there she hoped it was Parker. She let him in not saying a word she returned to the sofa drinking her coffee. She was gripping the coffee cup tightly trying to seek its warmth and comfort. He sat down but not close to his ex trying not to get too close and invade her personal space. He gave her time to prepare herself for the inevitable question and tried to sound relaxed so he didn't pressure her "What happened?"

Looking at her coffee cup for answers she met his gaze for the first time; it was obvious that she had been crying and the worry had turned her skin several shades paler than her usual colour. "I checked on Parker ...he was asleep so I went for a shower I dried off and got changed I went to check on him before I got changed ... he was gone" fresh tears welled in her eyes "This was on his bed ... it's for you"

He took the envelope not allowing himself to look at it at this moment, he didn't want to alarm his ex anymore than he had to at this stage. He calmed her down, told her to tell him if anyone tries to make any contact with her about Parker. He decided not to tell her that his Bones was also missing, fearing he to might break down. He made his way back to the Jeffersonian to a team of very confused and worried squints.

As the squints saw the reappearance of Booth they made their way to Angela's office, they all looked at him for an explanation. He produced an envelope and said one word that was almost a whisper "Parker" he opened the envelope. It was another picture, but this was of Parker waiting at the end of school completely alone with a tear rolling down his cheek. Like the previous picture it had a caption on the bottom 'Daddy where are you? I'm scared" No one spoke they just stared at the two drawings in front of them. Booth looked over the squints Cam and Zach's expressions were of worry; Angela was stopping herself from crying and was taking comfort in Hodgins. Hodgins looked pale he was probably remembering the time that he was captured by the gravedigger with his Bones, Booth knew that he was still getting over it and he noticed he kept pulling Angela closer and closer not wanting to let her go.

Booth went out of Angela's office pulled out his cell phone and called Cullen. He hesitated for a moment this call confirmed that this was happening and wasn't some hellish nightmare. Knowing this wouldn't do anything to bring back Parker and his Bones he dialled the number.

"Cullen"

"Sorry to bother you Sir but Dr Brennan and my son Parker have been kidnapped" Trying to say it as if it was business so his boss wouldn't think him incapable of taking part in this investigation.

Noticing that Booth was trying to sound professional but Cullen knew him personally so he knew this would be killing him inside. Cullen responded like he would in this situation "Have you had any contact?"

"We have two drawings with captions, which were left when they were taken but here is no indication of who's behind this"

"I'll get a team together to help you with this one but there isn't much we can do at the moment. I know it's not what you want to hear but the best thing for you to do is to go home." Feeling his Agent tense and about to complain he continued "I know you don't want to but you'll need your energy. I know It's hard when you partners missing but Parker too I can't imagine how you feel"

"Thanks for the concern. I'll let you know if anything comes up"

He hung up and returned to the Squints who still hadn't uttered a word since his departure. Deciding that Cullen was right he told the Squints that they should try to get some rest, because we don't know what is going to happen so we will need everyone to be at their best. Everyone was reluctant to leave and felt helpless Brennan and Parker had been kidnapped and they had nothing, they had some of the best technology and minds and they couldn't find two people that they cared about.

Booth was rummaging through his keys and as he slipped it into the lock he noticed a note on his door. The note was written with the same handwriting as the drawings captions. Chills went through him as he read the note:

'Agent Booth; I take it by now that you are missing your Bones and Son like I am missing my Brother. You should have never messed with me Agent Booth. I know that you are a religious man, a Catholic, so you no full well that God created the world in six days. I am going to destroy your world in six days Agent Booth. You're probably wondering, who I am. Well I'll give you a clue I have a brother, and you locked him away, see if you can remember the life that you have taken from me, it could be difficult seeing as you have taken so many lives haven't you Agent Booth. This is day one Agent Booth; you can guarantee you will hear from me in the future.'

Booth stood motionless one hand loosely holding his key and the other the note, all he could do was reread the note. The note contained his worst fears loosing the two people he loved most and his past. It was true he had taken many lives the total of people he had killed was approximately 50, he had never considered that shutting criminals, murderers away for life was in itself murder. Unable to consider this philosophy he knew that he could do something. For the second time today he called Cullen

"Cullen"

"It's Booth, I just got home and found a note from the kidnapper. It says that this is going to be over in six days and this was day one. Also that who ever this is I arrested his brother"

"Booth I want you to bring in that note for analysis and then return home, understand there is nothing more you can do at the moment. I'll call you if there is any progress."

Booth hung up and reluctantly followed his boss's orders.

... Brennan began to rouse she felt cool concrete beneath her tired body; she attempted to move her head, pain shot through her head making her wince. Then she heard it, it was subtle at first but as she woke she became more aware to the sound of sobs in the same room as her. She opened her eyes, the room was dark, her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and landed on a small silhouette. She approached the sobbing being to realise it was a young boy, hearing her movements he raised his head she recognised him immediately; Parker.

"Is that you Parker?" Just to make sure. He stopped sobbing and nodded to the answer confirming her fears. If me and Parker are kidnapped then the only person they had in common was Booth. Thinking of him sent hope coursing though her aching body, but she was saddened as she knew that he would be torturing himself that this had happened even though he could never have predicted this. She looked back at Parker "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah your Daddy's friend, Dr Bones"

Hearing her name Booth had christened her with even if it was slightly different put a smile in her face as she remembered the man she loves, she could see him in her mind flashing his charm smile at her.

"That's right. Are you okay you're not hurt are you?"

"No. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Parker began to sob harder "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise"

Parker shuffled closer to Dr Bones and gave her a hug Dr Bones returned the hug. They remained like this then Dr Bones noticed his breathing had slowed, he had fallen asleep. Dr Bones then to gave into sleep unable to guard her partner's son any longer.


	3. Day 2

_Thanks again for all you reviews :D_

_I've corrected some of the type errors, let me know if I've missed any :)_

Day 2

After a night of nightmares of Parker and his Bones going through excruciating pain, screaming for his help. Booth decided to get up he couldn't bare it anymore, he looked at his alarm clock it said 5:34am. He got up showered had breakfast and headed to work. Booth arrived at the FBI building and made his way to his office, the journey seemed to take forever as nearly everyone he passed looked at him, showing that they understood and others came up to him and shook his hand. He was so focussed on getting to is office to call his boss he didn't know who was on the end of the hand he was shaking. Finally he reached his office, he sat in his chair and dialled Cullen's number.

"Cullen"

"Its Booth is there any progress on the note?"

"We've sent it to a criminal profiler to try and get description of the bastard but nothing has come up. Booth there is nothing you can do at the moment we have searched both apartments and have found nothing you just need to be patient, although it isn't reassuring we know this is going to end soon. After the note is finished with I'll send it over to the Jeffersonian for further analysis"

"Thank you sir" and he hung up.

For the next few hours Booth buried himself in paper work to make himself become distracted from the current situation. Noon approached and Booth left his office to get lunch. Lunch was lonely; he was used to eating alone but with the absence of his partner he felt isolated, lost he didn't realise how deep his feelings had become for his Bones until she was taken from him. He didn't want to think of the possibility that he would never see her again, never to see that smile on her beautiful face. He could see her now her auburn hair flowing free; her steely eyes looking into his and that smile that made him melt. Then he thought of what might become of her and anger and worry coursed though him. He paid the bill and made his way to the Jeffersonian, he had to do something to save them, burying himself in paperwork was doing no good.

He arrived at the Jeffersonian; he was amazed and saddened at how the absence of his Bones had such a drastic effect on the whole lab. It was silent no scientist discussing in their language that only they understood, no arguments about their clashing hypothesises; there was nothing. He saw Hodgins first sifting though some particulates in an almost zombie like state it was almost as if he was completely unaware of anything, Booth was too nervous to disturb him thinking he may break down or jump and smash something. Zach had engrossed himself in a limbo case; his mentor had taught him well but he too was becoming a workaholic avoiding the outside world because of his social awkwardness, maybe he should hook him up or get Rebecca to do something she was good with stuff like that and could probably find a good partner amongst some of her friends. Cam was in her office business as usual; he knew they hadn't hit it off at first and still found it difficult to agree, but her casualness in this case unnerved him to the point he decided not to enter her office.

He decided to go for the hardest option Angela. He walked into her office she currently had no work to do, the Angelator was switched off, the computer monitors were blank she was doodling an abstract pattern, he didn't know much about art but his gut told him that it would project her emotions going through her at this moment. This image of Angela worried him; she was usually so full of life and always smiling; now she looked lost and from her face it was obvious the tears hadn't stopped. He didn't want to startle the artist so he gently knocked on the door frame. She bolted upright and turned to face him, though part of her showed that she was glad to see him, the other was of disappointment that it wasn't her best friend and this kidnapping was a terrible nightmare.

"Hey"

"Hey" Ange replied her voice raspier than normal probably due to her crying."What are you doing here?" Her face went pale "There's not a...body is there"

"No I got a note from the kidnapper and I'm waiting for it to come here and have you guys have a look at it"

"What did it say?"

"It said that it was my punishment for arresting his brother and that he is going to destroy my world in six days, he also gave a clue to who he is but I have no idea ...Ange I can't do this one simple thing to save them"

Silently she got out of her chair and comforted Booth. There was no need for words they knew how each other hurt, Booth noticed that Angela had begun to sob into his shoulder he squeezed her a little tighter to comfort her. Most of his energy was stopping himself from crying, the familiar voice in the back of his head said something about alpha male tendencies, with that thought a lone tear ran down his face. They moved over to the sofa in Angela's office they remained silent captivated in their own thoughts, when Cam came into the office explaining that the note had arrive and they made their way to the platform. The Squints analyzed the note and again found no evidence as to who was behind this.

After waking up Brennan could now see that they were in a stone room, the room was clean with one window that had been bared and was the only source of light in the room. The room had no furniture there were two blankets on the floor and a bucket in the corner which she presumed was the toilet. Parker was looking out the window daydreaming into his own fantasy. Brennan left him to his thoughts and sat against a wall thinking what everyone would be doing now. Then it dawned on her; whenever she has been kidnapped before it wasn't spontaneous there had been bodies to analyse and get the facts needed to save her.

The door opened Brennan moved towards Parker to protect him, Parker moved behind her and held onto the bottom of her T-shirt. A man entered he looked normal, average height for a male, not over weight but also not an athlete, he was wearing a suit, his facial features were rugged with shadowing due to his tanned skin and framed by neatly styled dark brown hair, his eyes seemed to be black they looked dead, cruel, unfeeling. The man approached them and smiled, it sent chills though Brennan but she didn't back down, she stood tall ready to defend herself even though there was little she could do with two body guards in the doorway. The man was trying to get to Parker.

"I wont let you hurt him" She looked her captor in the eye "You can do anything to me, anything" As she said those words there was a glint of something dark that shook Brennan to her core but she remained strong " but you have to agree not to hurt him in anyway, this is already bad enough"

Williams was amazed at this woman she truly was unique no wonder Booth loved her, he thought about the woman's offer; if Agent Booth discovered his partners sacrifice it would add to his pain the thought excited him. Then he remembered that although this woman is his partner now at the time of his brother's arrest she wasn't, so as a silent apology for the up coming events he decided to accept her offer.

"Very well, now I need the boy" Noticing her tense "I will not hurt him I just want to put him on the phone for a bit, you can stay if you wish"

Brennan turned to Parker who was scared, she bent down to his level and hugged him and whispered into his ear "Parker I need you to be brave ,okay, he is going to put you on the phone, I let him hurt you, okay?" He nodded and they turned back to their captor Brennan was still holding his hand.

"You can make the call"

"I am not going to hurt him but you talk during this conversation and I will change my mind, understood?" She nodded in reply.

Williams pulled out his cell phone and began dialling in a number.

"Booth"

"Ah Agent Booth I told you would hear from me" from the silence on the other end of the phone he knew that the Agent had caught his drift. "Now I'm going to put someone on the phone"

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Parker, are you alright?"

"Yeah ... Daddy I'm scared"

"It's alright Bub, I'm going to find you I promise. Is Bones there with you?"

"Yeah, but she can't talk"

Booth felt panic run through him; was she hurt and couldn't talk because she's unconscious, is she gagged, or worse. "You promise me you will look after each other okay, I'm going to find you, I promise"

"I will Daddy"

Williams took the phone from Parker and hung up. "There that wasn't too hard was it, unfortunately I'm only warming up" Brennan scooped up a sobbing Parker into to her arms, trying to comfort him and attempting to forget the man's last words. After about ten minutes Parker fell asleep, Brennan got the blankets and covered them and cuddled Parker, eventually allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

Booth sat alone in his apartment staring at the coffee table in front of him, the phone still pressed to his ear. Hearing his little boy on the phone broke his heart and he felt so helpless, they had no clue whatsoever to their location. A tear fell down his cheek, missing his son and his Bones.

_Please review or PM me, I love to know what you think :)_

_I'll update soon, Infinite Possibilities :D_


	4. Day 3

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you everyone for your reviews, I love to hear what you think and they put a huge smile on my face :D_

_I hope you like this chapter :P_

Day 3

Brennan woke with Parker still in her arms. He was still asleep; she didn't want to wake him so she lay there thinking of what might be ahead of them. Those four words echoed through her head _I'm only warming up,_ sending chills down her spine. She thought back to the phone call, she knew that it must have broken Booth's heart, Booth, just the thought of him made her heart skip a beat, she wished he would burst though that door and rescue her and Parker. But she knew the chances were slim, this kidnapping had nothing to do with their current case which has just been finished, and they had a lot of enemies.

Booth woke from another nightmare; Parker crying in a room with people doing unforgivable things to his son, and his Bones lay dead on the floor. Parker screaming for his help, but he couldn't move, he was paralyzed and forced to watch. Booth had never felt so helpless; the two people he loved most in the world needed his help and he couldn't find them. Feeling cold and empty, he got ready for work, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, no new evidence had arrived and nothing had been found. Nothing could be found through the call he had last night, the phone was stolen, the signal scrambled and it was most likely destroyed by now. He walked around the lab receiving pitiful looks from people as they passed; the Squints looked almost as bad as he did. It was amazing how much difference one person makes and how you never appreciate it until they are gone.

Brennan sat next to Parker telling him about dinosaurs.

"Daddy was right, you do know everything" in amazement of what he was hearing.

"I don't know everything, but I know quite a lot"

She promised him that when they get out of here she'll take him to see them at the Jeffersonian. The idea of seeing real dinosaurs put a smile on his face; Brennan felt that she was helping him, it was the least she could do after what his father had done for her. Their moment was shattered as their captor entered.

"Dr Brennan, would you follow me please?"

Brennan turned to Parker, seeing the fear in his eyes "Hey, Parker, I've got to go for a little bit. But I'll be back, I promise. Be brave, okay; remember I won't ever let them hurt you"

"Okay, Dr Bones" He gave her a hug, then Brennan made her way to the door.

Brennan followed her captor to another room. The room was the same as the room she had just left. The only difference was that instead of blankets, and a bucket, this room had medical examination table with restraints, a video camera pointing at the table and a box covered with a cloth.

Seeing the panic in her eyes exhilarated him, his vengeance was finally going to be complete. He had his men strap the good doctor to the table and fold over the hem of her t-shirt to expose her stomach. The camera was set up, show time. The cover was taken off the box and her eyes widened in fear. He thought that it was only fitting that the pain he caused Booth came from Gods creatures, a small smile played on his lips as he looked in the box.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Booth sat at Brennan's desk missing her presence; he wanted to be close to some part of her. He looked over her desk, everything organised neatly into categories. His eyes settled on a picture of the two of them, he couldn't remember when the picture was took, but seeing his partner so happy put a smile on his face and sent his heart to the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry, to bother you Agent Booth, but this just came for you"

"Thanks" he looked at the envelope; panic gripped him the hand writing was the same as the other envelopes. "Who sent this?"

"A kid delivered it; he said this man in fancy dress paid him $100 to deliver it"

"Okay, thanks"

He made his way to Angela's office. "We've got another package" everyone gathered around as he began to open the envelope "It's a DVD"

Angela put out a shaky hand and put the disk in the drive. Brennan lay strapped to a medical examination table, a man wearing a balaclava held something at arms length, it was difficult to tell what it was. They all gasped at what they saw next; a scorpion was put on Brennan's stomach, the moment in came into contact with her skin it raised its tail and stabbed it into her abdomen. The pain on Brennan's face, sickened all of them, her eyes began to well with tears. Time passed, the tape lapsed about 20 minutes and she started to shake, and sweat, a little more time passed a she began to have a fit, her body thrashing against her restraints.

Angela couldn't take it any longer, she left the room and collapsed on the floor crying, Hodgins followed her and pulled her into his arms, desperately trying to comfort the distraught artist. Booth didn't even notice Zach and Cam leave the room, his eyes glued to the screen before him.

He looked at his partners face surprised by what he saw; fear, pain and determination. Then he remembered; they had a case a while back where a teenage girl was tortured. He had told her that what the person wants from torture is for them to scream, that gives them a sense of power, pleasure, dominance and satisfaction. She really is the most amazing woman he had ever met, she was in excruciating pain but she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't scream.

His Bones continued to struggle against the scorpions poison; he had no idea how long this had been going on for. It seemed like an eternity, tears came to his eyes as he watched his Bones, the woman he secretly loved struggle, while he could do nothing but watch her beautiful body be violated. Then he heard the cold, vengeful voice; he heard on the phone yesterday.

"Did you enjoy the show Agent Booth? I know I did."

The DVD finished. Booth still stared at the screen where his partner had been moments ago. The squints left Booth, they decided to give him space, after all he was the only one who watched the whole video. After thinking over what he had just seen Booth realised that moping around with negative thoughts wasn't going to get anything done. He rang Cullen, who got a team to analyse everything they had so far. Though, at the back of his mind he wondered if his Bones was still alive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Parker sat in his room curled up in a corner waiting for Dr Bones to come back. The door opened and two men carried in Dr Bones one man had her arms the other her legs and they dumped her on the floor, and left.

Parker ran over to Dr Bones who was asleep. She looked ill, her skin was pale and glistened with sweat. Though only young in his age Parker made a promise to his Dad and he intended to keep it. He got the blankets and put them over Dr Bones and himself and curled up next to her, hoping she would get better.

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Infinite Possibilities :)_


	5. Day 4

_Thank you for all your reviews, they are really helpful and I love know what you think. I've tried to make this chapter longer, enjoy and let me know what you think :D_

Day 4

After yesterdays tape of Brennan's torture and the uncertainty if his Bones is still alive, Booth had not slept, he couldn't, images of his Bones kept screaming in his mind. The question that troubled him most, is she still alive? The thought that he would never see her again petrified him; his body went cold, stiff, unfeeling, the pain running through him felt like ice, chilling him to the core. To never see; her silky auburn her framing her stunningly beautiful face, her eyes that even when compared to the bluest sky still shone brighter, to never see his Bones again would be a fate worse then death.

He wondered about Parker, he hadn't been shown on the tape, there weren't any other packages. He prayed to God that the sonofabitch who's behind this doesn't do anything like that to his son; it was bad enough it happening to his Bones. He drove down the high way, releasing his pain on the road; he looked at the empty seat next to him. Normally when he was troubled a long drive would give him time to reflect and clear his head, but now without his Bones in the car begging him to let her drive, his haven felt empty and cold. He returned back to his apartment to nurse a beer and attempt sleep.

Brennan woke under a blanket, her eyes stinging, body aching and head spinning. After some time past she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light, she looked down to see Parker. She lay on her side with Parker's back against her front, his arm bent around to serve as a pillow to rest his head; a smile came to her lips. Enjoying the comfort Parker provided and not wanting to wake him, she lay next to him, watching his innocent sleeping form. She looked at him thinking of how much he looked like his father, the thought comforted her, and though she was in trouble she had this miniature Booth to take care of her.

She had no idea how much time had passed, Parker roused from his slowly from his sleep. He turned and saw her watching him, his eyes widened in excitement and his grin was spread from ear to ear. Parker jumped into arms and hugged her tightly.

"Dr Bones, you're alright"

"I'm fine Parker" she lied not wanting him to know what happened, he'd been through enough.

Parker unable to convey his feelings stammered a few short words together "I was really scared... they brought you back and you weren't awake... I thought ..." unable to finish his sentence he hugged Brennan even tighter and began to sob into her shoulder.

"I know Parker, I know" She rubbed comforting circles on his back, just like Booth did to her when she needed to be held, she remembered the number of times Booth had held her, how just one simple ouch from him melted away her problems. "But you were very brave, it must have been very scary, but I'm okay" She muttered comforting words until he settled, but she knew everything was far from okay.

Later 

Brennan and Parker sat playing rock, paper, scissors, on the floor. The door opened to reveal their captor, Brennan felt her panic rise, remembering _I'm only warming up_ what's the grand finale? And when is this hellish nightmare going to end?

"Hello Parker, Dr Brennan, how are you feeling today?" from the glare she shot him, he knew his answer, bringing a crooked smile to his expressionless face. "Today Parker, I'm going to send in a very nice man, he's going to paint your face, okay. Dr Brennan don't worry this will not hurt him in anyway and you can sit with him while he has it done"

A man entered with what looked like a tool box, he left the room again and then returned with two stools. He sat and asked them to sit, Parker sat on Brennan's lap, holding tightly to her hand. The man began his work; Brennan found it partly fascinating at how realistic it looks and was mildly sickened by what he was painting on Parker's face. The man had built up wax and used other peculiar substances but mostly worked with a brush. He had a black eye, a bust lip, bruising and blood trickling down from cuts. It looked so realistic she was amazed, but relief filled her, it was better than Parker actually sustaining those injuries, for real.

Parker's face was finished and he was told not to rub any of it off. Brennan began to relax with Parker again, when her captor returned.

"Dr Brennan, please follow me" she reassured Parker she would be back soon, and left with her captor. She walked down the corridor and he stopped outside the same room she was in yesterday. The thought of entering that room frightened her, not knowing what it held. They entered to find the room completely bare and had another occupant a muscular, angry looking man. Brennan studied his physique; obviously athletic with defined muscles, large skeletal structure and he moved with a purpose, confidence, and strength.

"I have been told that you, Dr Brennan, are trained in three martial arts" he walked over to the other man "this is Hugo; he is trained in six martial arts, black belt in all six, and he has won countless competitions, in first place. You are going to fight against him for three minutes, good luck"

Brennan eyed the young man, searching his anatomical structure for any weakness. Apart from the well known groin area there was nothing that she could see, that would aid her in her fight. Not showing her panic Brennan stood tall walked over to her opponent and relaxed into her battle stance, trying to look fierce and convey no emotion. But inside she was terrified, she had never fought against someone who had higher training in martial arts than her, and had never entered competitions and gained experience. Her logical mind was warning her this wasn't going to be tough and that it was illogical to even think about attempting this fight, and to win was impossible.

"Fight"

Brennan and Hugo circled each other; Hugo threw the first punch, Brennan dodged but was then hit by a side kick in the abdomen. Brennan staggered backwards; it had hit her where the scorpion had stung yesterday, slowly she resumed her stance, Brennan fainted to the right and hit left getting Hugo in the face and a powerful kick to the stomach. Hugo didn't even move back, it was as if he had felt no pain whatsoever, panic and adrenalin rose within her. Hugo came to wards her quickly and threw numerous punches and kicks. Brennan blocked a couple and threw some of her own, but she was overpowered by Hugo. She fell to the floor and struggled back to her feet before he was over her again.

Hugo became a blur; Brennan couldn't tell where he was. Brennan received blow after blow, arms flaying attempting to block and find her opponent. Then relief hit her when she heard the word "Time" and she fell to the floor, defeated, bruised and blooded.

Booth walked around the Jeffersonian, checking on all the squints, encouraging them to do the best they could. He talked to them all about Brennan, even Zach. He found that talking about her like she is alive made him feel better, more hopeful than questioning her life. Booth found that he spent most of his time either in Brennan's office if all the squints were busy or in Angela's office. Though he had improved his mood trying to give a positive aura, inside he was breaking. His Bones, the torture she endured yesterday, the pain she has had to suffer her entire life. No one deserved to have endured what she has been through and he still didn't know all of her past, only what she was willing to share.

Booth took his wallet from his pocket, removing the picture of Parker. He held it in his hand and rubbed a finger along the boy's cheek. Yesterday they had heard nothing about Parker, just the phone call on Day 2. He feared for his son's safety, had they hurt him, he knew his Bones would look after him, she would never let a child suffer if they had to. A smile came to his lips as her voice filled his heads _"we're primates, social creatures. It's coded into our DNA to protect our young even if they aren't your own"_ a tear slid down his cheek as he pondered after his two lost loved ones.

Brennan struggled back to her cell, every muscle felt torn and shot pain through her body with every movement. She went through the door and made it a couple more steps before she fell to the ground. Parker ran over to her, he looked so worried, he had probably never seen an adult beaten before. She heard the door open and her captor entered for the second time today.

"Parker, Dr Brennan please stand, now" he had a camera held up.

Brennan struggled to her feet her muscles unwilling to cooperate, her right ankle felt slightly strained so she favoured her left. Parker moved to her side and helped support her. There captor took pictures, the flash blinding her temporarily. He looked at his handwork on the digital screen.

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow"

Brennan made her way to the wall and sat against it, Parker followed and sat next to her.

"Are you okay Dr Bones, you look pretty bad?"

She ached all over; she assessed her injuries, nothing fatal just some bad bruising and cuts.

"I'm fine Parker, nothings broken so there's nothing to worry about. I'm just glad they didn't hurt you" she put an arm around his him and he put his head on her shoulder. Time past and they fell to sleep, seeking comfort in each others arms.

The time had arrived, the package was delivered. This time it was another envelope, with the same handwriting and name on the front. Booth dreaded opening it, after yesterday, he knew that this person was escalating each day. He opened the envelope, to reveal three photographs. All three were of Parker and Brennan; Parker had a bust lip, a black eye, bruising and blood running down his face. Brennan's body was black and blue; she too had a slit lip and a huge bruise on her forehead and blood flowing from various places. The images, shattered Booth's already broken heart, his Bones and son had been beaten, because of him. Guilt engulfed him as he thought; it was his fault that these beautiful, innocent people were being hurt.

Booth looked over the images again, now the shock had worn off tears welled in his eyes. Before he had only looked at the physical damage, this time he looked into their eyes. Parker no longer looked his cheerful self; he looked so upset, scared and worried. He looked into Brennan's blue orbs, but they no longer looked bright they looked pained, defeated, dull.

Angela's office was silent, no one knew what to say, and none were willing to break the silence. Minutes passed; the paw of silence became deafening, Booth couldn't take it any longer and stepped outside of Angela's office to update Cullen on the latest delivery.

Still; no advances in Cullen's investigation. They had looked though all the people Booth had arrested, looking to see who had a Brother. They were still checking the whereabouts of the most recent arrests, hoping it would be linked to one of the recent cases where the information was fresh. But they had found nothing. Zip. Zada. Zilch.

Even the squint squad had nothing, there were no particulates, fingerprints, and all the products used were commercial and easy to buy at the local store. Everyone felt hopeless and made there way home. Defeated and dreading Day 5; since the kidnapping it seemed that the days became numbers counting down to Day 6, each secretly hoping the day would never come all knowing it could end in celebration or mourning.

_So that was Day 4 two more days to go! I'll try to update as fast as I can, please let me know what you think, review or PM me!_

_Infinite Possibilities :) _


	6. Day 5

_I am __**so**__ sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while! I have been so busy and this is the longest story I have written so far, so I didn't want to rush it!_

_Again I'm sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for it :D_

Day 5

Booth settled into his new routine, he got up from his sleep filled with the vivid visions of his Bones and Parker. He then made his way to the Jeffersonian and they reviewed the evidence so far and reanalysed it, after seeing all the evidence everybody found the energy in themselves to work, though there energy dissipated as they found, yet again nothing. The frustration among the squints now reaching breaking point, usually they found the evidence people couldn't. They found microscopic particles that could pin point the scene of the crime, and other details, but every piece of technology failed them. The kidnapper had really thought this through, all the products that have been used are mass produced, so to try and find him from the evidence was near on impossible.

Parker sat opposite Brennan, he was telling her everything he has been doing at school, asking her questions along the way and listening eagerly to the answers. The smile on his face when he talked was about something he loved was a mirror image of his fathers. The thought of Booth warmed her body, she missed him so much and spent every second hoping, he would burst though that door, and take her in his arms.

She immersed herself in Parker's world, full of innocence and happiness, so far from what she remembered of her childhood. She wouldn't let herself imagine what was planned for today, the memories of her last two days made her wonder, how much worse could it get?

With that thought the door to their room opened. Brennan hated herself for jinxing the moment she was having with Parker. She didn't want to leave him again, knowing that he would have no one for comfort and after her parents left her, she knew from experience how it felt, to be completely alone.

"Dr Brennan-" he needn't finish his sentence, he saw her get up, hug the boy, whisper in his ear and she followed him. He was amazed by this woman, after everything she had been though, she still stood tall. Well, we'll see how she handles today's activity, the thought of what he was about to do exhilarated him. Brennan obediently followed her captor, they stopped in front of the door, Brennan found that she had become afraid of this particular door and it plagued her nightmares wondering what it contained; the contents ever changing, becoming more and more horrific.

Brennan entered the same room, her eyes widened, never in her wildest nightmares had she predicted this. Towards the back of the room there was a pulley hanging from the ceiling, attached was a large metal cross, covered with restraints. To the back of the room under the pulley, a huge tank filled with water, her eyes fell back on the cross and noticed the wires coming from the top of the metal cross. This activity was set up similarly to the scorpion torture a camera prepared pointing at the tank, ready to record the horrors that were about to unfold.

A man came behind her, guiding her to the cross. They told her to lie down and began tying her to the cross. Brennan allowed herself to be tied, as each buckle was tightened she made herself think, she had to do this for Parker. She found it painfully hard to control herself; one of the main purposes for training herself with three martial arts was to never let anyone do anything like to this again; after Guatemala she thought she was prepared but nothing she had taught herself prepared her for this.

The cross slowly began to elevate moving towards the tank, the restraints dug into her skin, she winced as she felt the material bore into her skin and the cold metal chilled her already shivering body. One thing ran though her mind, no matter what happens, I can't scream. I won't give in. It was the only control she had over the situation and she was going to fight for it.

Brennan wouldn't allow herself to look down, she kept her eyes focused on the wall opposite her. She saw a man move towards the camera; her stomach went into her mouth as she made her descent. She crashed into the water, she couldn't get back to the surface and thrashed against her restraints, the water was freezing and she wondered how much longer she could hold her breath. She knew her answer as she felt the cross begin to lift again, her head broke the surface and she gasped for air. No longer had she caught her breath, she felt pain in every fibre of her being as the shocks cracked through her sodden aching body. Still she wouldn't scream.

Booth paced around Brennan's office, his anxiety was increasing with every step, he had no idea how long he had been going back and forth. Time seemed to pass impossibly slow as he waited for the package; dreading the horrors inside. A knock at the door stopped his pacing; he took the package and made his way to Angela's office, collecting the squints on his way.

As he arrived, Angela noted the envelope in Booth's hand and she made her way to Hodgins, holding his hand. Booth opened the package, it was another DVD.

Everybody gasped as they saw Brennan bound to a cross, as the camera panned out more horrors were revealed, showing her helpless body hanging over a tank of water. Brennan was forced into the water, unable to rise to the surface, struggling against her restraints. Around ten seconds past, the cross rose out of the water, Brennan gasped for air.

Before she could recover, she was shocked with electricity, the static was visible and the crackling noise, followed by small whimpers made by Brennan, made everyone shudder, she still wouldn't scream. The pain across Brennan's face was too much to bear, everyone now had tears trailing down their cheeks, and Angela had left the room again with Hodgins in tow. Zach remained for a few more seconds before leaving; Cam hadn't come after seeing the DVD the other day. Booth was left alone again; his Bones was dunked in the tank for what seemed like the hundredth time and then electrocuted, this time it rendered her unconscious, and he body fell limp against her restraints, like a puppet no longer being played.

Unlike before, this DVD finished, the kidnapper said nothing at all. Booth made his way to a chair, needing something to support him. He wept with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. The film running though his head again and again, the painful expression on her face, he hated himself for allowing this to happen to his Bones. If he loved her so ardently, how it is he'd allowed this creep to get to her and his son, the people he had vowed to protect.

Parker sat alone in his cell, he had taken one of the blankets and sat into a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible, seeking the little comfort the blanket provided. He wanted Dr Bones to come back; he liked her she told him about really, really cool stuff like dinosaurs, and she played with him and they sang songs they both knew. He was always being told about Dr Bones by his Daddy, he told him that she helps him get the bad guy and find the truth; he also said that she is very pretty. Mommy said that Dr Bones was the dumbest smart person she knew, Parker thought about it and tried to understand, from what he had seen he couldn't think why she would say Dr Bones is stupid.

Parker heard the door open, he peeped out of his blanket seeing as two men brought Dr Bones back into the room, she was asleep again. This time she was wet and the men had left some towels, Parker began to wrap up Dr Bones and tried to dry her as best he could. He then got the blankets and covering them both and he fell asleep, hoping she would wake up in the morning.

Booth couldn't sleep, he had updated Cullen and he still had no leads, with out more information they couldn't narrow down the suspects and the amount of time it was taking to track them all down was immense. Not only were the last few days running though his head, horrific images burned into is retina. He couldn't stop thinking that tomorrow was judgment day, he knew that he would be glad for this to be over, but would it be for better or for worse. Booth lay on his bed and prayed for his son and his Bones, until finally sleep took him into a sleep that was anything but peaceful.

_So what do you think am I forgiven??_

_Please review or PM me, I love to hear you views!_

_Infinite Possibilities _ :D


	7. Day 6

_Thank you for all your reviews, they were very much appreciated and made me smile :D_

_Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, I have had a tonne of work to do, which wasn't as fun as writing this._

_You will be pleased to know this chapter is the last angsty one. I hope you enjoy :P_

Day 6

Richard woke, knowing that today was going to be one of the best days of his life. He had grown up within the gangs that his family had built over the last thirty years, the most important thing he was taught was to always look out for your family, no matter what the cost.

At the age of 11; between his history assignments he has learning the drug movements and how to respect and get the best deals out of their clients. As he grew older he was taught the other parts of the business, but Richard's gift was in helping the people to give him information and money if they weren't willing to. His brother was good at the business and dealing with the clients; which he had to do now, and after watching his brother for many years, he knew what to do.

The feeling of brilliance filled him as he looked out of his window. His ingeniously calculated plan, he was always the strategist; he knew what it took knowledge, and patience. He had observed the so called squint squad, he knew how they worked. He had sent someone into the Jeffersonian to deliver a package and now knew every piece of technology they had at hand. Hodgins was the most difficult to conquer, Zach, Angela and Cam couldn't do much in the case without a body. But Hodgins he could find the smallest microscopic evidence from the packages he was sending. After much research he found the solution, he cleaned everything he used in the packages, using ultrasound. No touch needed the waves removed all the evidence.

Richard lay on his bed a grin plastered on his face as he reflected on his plan; the only part that he wasn't pleased about was that his brother was not by his side. He wanted revenge for his brother's arrest and now it was coming into play. His brother knew what he was doing and thanked him, he knew from this that he was looking after his family. He and his brother weren't stupid, they knew they couldn't get him out; they had to wait another 7 years to appeal for a shorter sentence. They both knew that if they wanted to get their revenge his brother would have to stay in prison, otherwise the probability that they would get caught was higher and they would probably be reunited in prison.

Booth woke to the realisation that had been haunting his mind all week, its day six. The fear that consumed him, after seeing what this twisted freak had done to his son and his Bones, he dreaded to think what the outcome of today would be. He couldn't save them before he made contact, they had no idea where they are being kept, all he knew was that the pain they are going through is his fault. Booth slowly got up and was about to get in his SUV when he noticed the note on the windscreen;

'Agent Booth,

Its day six, but I'm sure you already knew that. At 9pm you will meet me at the address on the reverse of this note, if you ever what to see your son and Bones again. If you bring any back up or try anything they will both die, you are being watched, I want you and you alone understand Agent Booth'

Finally, Booth thought he'll be able to get the sonofabitch, rescue his Bones and Parker, wouldn't he? For the first time in six days he had evidence he could work with. He made his way to the Jeffersonian even though he knew they would find nothing. But he knew that it would give them hope to get them through this dreaded day.

Brennan ached all over from the previous activities her body has endured; she was amazed at how Parker had taken care of her and at herself for resisting the pain and reflex to scream so long. She was glad that he was here with her; she had never truly met Parker without his Dad and rarely talked to him, he was so intelligent and responsible for his age. He reminded her of his father, he was learning the Booth trademark charm smile, he had his eyes and the same expression on his face when she doesn't understand a pop culture reference.

"Dr Bones, when is Daddy coming?"

"Very soon Parker" Brennan brought Parker into her arms "he's going to save us, but you've got to believe in him with all your heart. I know that your Daddy will never give up until he finds you; we've just got to be brave until he comes; okay. He will come because he loves you more than anyone else in the whole world, and you love him to" _I just wish I got the chance to know if he loved me_ she took comfort in the fact that Angela said he did, she knew that he cares for her, but she was always scared to enquire about their depth. She pondered whether it was better never knowing and wasting time or feeling rejected and knowing your love isn't returned.

Parker nodded into Brennan's shoulder, they sat in silence, but Brennan's mind was far from quiet, wondering what horrors were planned for today.

12 hours later

The cell to their door opened, their captor entered with two men, which looked like bodyguards from their bulk of a structure and gormless expressions.

"Hello, Parker, Dr Brennan. Parker would you follow Mark" he gestured tot he man on his right "and Dr Brennan would you follow Sean"

"Parker, its going to be okay, they wont hurt you and I'll see you in a little bit okay, remember be brave"

Parker hugged Brennan; she was slightly overwhelmed by the notion, she had never wanted kids but if she had one half as amazing as Parker she would consider herself lucky. She kissed him on top of the head and they parted.

Booth arrived at the address given, the fear pumping through his veins. He checked his watch 8:59pm, he got out of the SUV and made his way into the apartment building. He climbed the stairs, and he finally reached room 13, for a moment he considered the irony of the number and opened the door.

"Welcome, Agent Booth"

Booth followed the sound of the voice that had been harassing him these past couple of days, echoing in his head over and over, he was completely shocked by what he found. A mans face the looked vaguely familiar was staring at him, he had set up a laptop with a webcam, to Booth's disappointment he couldn't identify the man properly because of the black strip covering his eyes. Booth was slightly disappointed that he couldn't shoot the man through the screen and angry that the sonofabitch didn't meet him in person.

"Do you recognise me? No, I didn't think you would. Now finally after this long wait, I get to see the grand finale, exciting isn't it" he rubbed his hand together, relishing the through of the words about to come out of his mouth "As you already know, I have you son and your Bones, I will let you have one of them, so who can you kill, your son or your Bones"

The look on Booth's face filled the empty void he had over the last 5 years. His magnificent plan was almost complete and he had got his vengeance at last.

"The clocks ticking Agent Booth, if you can't choose, I'll have to kill them both"

Booth couldn't believe the magnitude of the question, after everything this was how it was going to end, he had to choose "Parker" it was barely a whisper, and choked with emotion of the realization of what he had just done.

"Wise choice, I'm faxing you the address now. But what about you're Bones, Agent Booth? After everything she has been through, her abandonment, the years in foster care, identifying her own murdered mother and everything she still hasn't told you. "He emphasized certain words, enjoying the extra pain he was inflicting on the Agent, and the control he had over him.

"I'm curious Agent Booth have you ever heard about the Acanthophis Pyrrhus, also known as the desert death adder. No. You remember the scorpion don't you Agent Booth? Answer me Agent Booth"

"How could I forget"

A wicked smile tugged at the corner of his mouth "In about 10 minutes you can imagine that image in you head, but this snakes venom will be killing you partner. The natives say that it burns, it's like your being set alight from the inside. They say that its bite pulls its victims into hell" He stopped an relished the look on his face, grief, disgust and excruciating pain "Have any else you want to know Agent Booth"

"Who are you? So I can put you in jail for life with your brother"

"Very well, go to this address and you can collect him. Good bye Agent Booth"

The screen went black and Booth found himself staring in disbelief at what he had just done, he had killed his love, his soul mate, his Bones. Tears fell down his cheeks, he turned and walked defeated to go and collect his son. Hoping their captor would have kept to his deal.

Booth drove to the address with sirens screaming, driving as fast as he could, he held on to the steering wheel so tight you could she the white of his knuckles.

Brennan heard Sean get off the phone with his boss, he returned to her to carry out his instructions. He left the room and returned with another man; Brennan struggled against the restraints binding her to a chair, when she saw the snake the man was holding, but it was no use. He extended his arm and relaxed his grip that was keeping the snakes mouth shut, the livid snake bit into her arm. She instantly felt the searing pain shooting through her arm, tears came to her eyes, it felt like the scorpion venom but worse, it burned. After a few moments Sean untied Brennan and carried her to an alley where he dumped her body. The light drizzle falling on Brennan froze the skin on her burning body and washed away her tears.

Booth parked and ran up the steps, he reached the door and found a key in the lock, he opened the door. He held his gun and looked for any sign of attack, seeing none he lowered his gun slightly.

"Parker, you there?"

"Daddy?" he followed the sound of his sons voice and found another door with the key inside. He opened the door and Parker rushed into his arms.

"It's me Bub, its okay I'm here now" Booth rubbed circles into his back and comforted him, they remained silent for a few minutes and Booth picked him up to take his to his SUV.

8 minutes later

"Jasper, come back"

"Come on boy"

Emma called after her beagle Jasper; she couldn't understand he never ran off so she had no idea where to look for him. She turned a corner and saw his white tipped tail disappear down an alley, Jasper stood next to a beaten, barely conscious woman. Shocked she quickly dialled 911 and gave them the location, she put Jasper on the lead and held onto him to comfort herself, she was now becoming cold as she had took off her coat to put it over the mystery woman.

"Dr Bones said you'd come, where is she?" Parker asked innocently.

Booth looked at his watch 9.15pm, an image of his Bones flashed through his head, her beautiful face contorted with pain and then she went limp. He had to put all his effort into not crying. He didn't know how to tell his son, so he changed the subject hoping he wouldn't ask again "We're going to go and see a doctor to make sure your okay"

"Why, I'm not hurt?"

"What do you mean you're not hurt? The nasty man who took you sent me pictures and you were beaten up"

"No, it was face paint. Dr Bones wouldn't let them hurt me; she said they could do anything to her as long as they didn't hurt me. But they hurt her daddy everyday, but I looked after her just like you told me to" he looked up at Booth "Daddy is Dr Bones okay?"

"I don't think so Parker, the nasty man hurt her and we can't find her"

"Daddy the nasty man wanted me to give you this" Parker went into his pocket and pulled out Jasper. Booth took the pig from Parker and looked at it remembering the promise it held, the promise he had broke, a lone tear fell down his cheek.

Booth rang Cullen to fill him in with the details; he had put out a description of his Bones for the morgues to ring him to identify her body, he had Parker checked out at the hospital and then took him to Rebecca's. He stayed there for a few hours, knowing that they would be safe and to wait until the agent arrived to watch over them.

Booth was making the journey he dreaded to the Jeffersonian. He himself had become a part of this odd family and had no idea how he was going to break the news to them after seeing what the previous week has done to them. He was in a way used to breaking the news to family and friends about their loved ones, he rarely knew the deceased or the family of the deceased before. Hoping to escape the idea of what he was about to do, Booth turned on the radio.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Tears came to his eyes as the words sang to his breaking heart, Booth turned off the radio, continuing the rest of his journey alone in silence.

Booth entered the Jeffersonian doors; they were all on the main platform and now making their way over to him. Angela was embraced by Hodgins both already reading Booth's body language knowing the news wasn't what they hoped. Zach and Cam looked worried and waited to hear their friend's fate.

Booth looked them in the eyes; he felt as if he had let them down, he didn't do enough. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"The kidnapper made me decide between Parker and Temperance" with that he heard Angela sob into Hodgins and the others looked at him in complete shock "I'm sorry, we don't know were she is or what he has done to Temperance, or if she is still alive"

Angela and Hodgins now clung on to each other, tears streaming down their faces, Cam had tears in her eyes and Zach looked dumbfounded and also had tears trailing down his cheeks. Booth too gave in and cried for his Bones, he tried not to look at the rest of her surrogate family, but even when he looked around the lab everything reminded him of her. Slowly everybody left the Jeffersonian and made their way home.

Booth was half way to his apartment when he got a call; the morgue had someone close to her description. Booth made his way to the morgue, it was late so he didn't have to wait long for the pathologist, he followed her towards the fridges. He hated visiting morgues, it wasn't that they smelt but to him death hung in the air. Fear filled his body as the pathologist opened the fridge, rolled out the tray and he slowly pulled back the cover. Booth stared at the woman, she wasn't his Bones. Part of him felt relief but the other wanted to see her, needed to see and put her at peace.

Booth made his way to his local church searching for forgiveness, as he entered the familiarity of the church calmed him slightly. He sat at his usual pew and began to pray, he opened his eyes to see the crucifix opposite him, but he did not see Jesus, he saw his Bones bound to the cross, electricity harming her beautiful body. The usual comfort and sense of understanding drained from the church so he left and went home to his apartment knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight. He took a beer from the fridge, looked at the picture of him and his Bones and of her when she was 15 and allowed his grief consume him.

_So what do you think of the last angsty chapter?? _

_I promise that the rest is fluff :P_

_Please review or PM me I love to know what you think!!!_

_Infinite Possibilities :)_


	8. Chance

_Thank you for all your reviews and for reading my story, I am amazed with the reaction to my first multi-chapter FF :D_

_The angst is over, let the fluff begin :P_

Chance

Booth woke up on his couch instantly regretting drowning his sorrows, his head pounded. He welcomed the pain, he deserved it for what he did, knowing Cullen had given him time off he made his way to the Jeffersonian where he knew they would be going through the same hell he was going through. He made his was to Angela's office, the thought of going into his Bones' office was too much to bear. The artist was sat on her couch doodling on a sketch pad, she heard Booth enter and lifted her head and motioned for him to sit.

"Hey"

"Hey" they both said with little effort and a slight attempt at comfort. They sat for a while until Angela broke the silence.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good, you"

"I feel like times stopped, I keep expecting to see her coming through my door" she looked up at the door, expectantly through teary eyes. "It's strange coming into the lab and not seeing her, its ironic that I want her in the lab when I was always trying to get her out of it. I feel that I wanted her to go into the real world, but the real world killed her, it destroyed her life. What kind of friend am I if I didn't notice that for her this microcosm and us was enough" tears were now flowing freely down the artists face.

"Angela your an artist you see the world differently to other people, you see how amazing and utterly incredible it is, she had only seen the horrors and terrible experiences it can give. You just wanted her to see the world again, and not be afraid of it, I'd say that makes you a pretty extraordinary friend"

"Thank you"

He averted his eyes from her intense gaze. "If you should blame anyone you should be blaming me. It's all my fault"

"Sweetie, don't say that"

"How can I not, I made the decision that got her killed. I knew that if I had chosen Temperance I could never live with myself for being so selfish and killing my son, and I knew if I chose Parker I would never... love again" the words struggled to come from his lips as he tried to deny the tears welling him his eyes.

Angela embraced Booth and tried to comfort him, even the revelation of his true feelings hadn't made her feel any better, their hug was interrupted as Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth"

"Hello this is Dr Basset, could you please come to Washington Memorial Hospital, ask for me at reception and I'll come as fast as I can" and he hung up.

"I've got to go to the hospital"

"Why?"

"They didn't say"

Booth entered the hospital, and was now waiting for Dr Basset. He hated hospitals, the smell and the knowledge that this building contained so much pain, grief, death and the waiting was excruciating. In his current predicament this was the last place he wanted to be.

"Hi Mr Booth, sorry to keep you waiting, please follow me"

He got up and fell in step behind the doctor; they came to a halt outside a door.

"We were hoping you could help us with this" he opened the door.

Booth looked inside "Bones" his Bones lay on a bed. Relief washed over him, she's alive. He stepped into the room and sat in the chair next to his unconscious partner, she was so pale, the normally strong independent woman looked so small and vulnerable, and her injuries looked so painful. Booth held her icy hand in his own, hoping to offer some warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry Temperance"

"Excuse me, Mr Booth but could you confirm that this is Dr Temperance Brennan"

"Yes, it's her"

"One of the nurses recognised her after we cleaned her up and some of the bruising and swelling reduced. She had you as her medical proxy, so when you are ready there are some forms for you to sign"

"Okay thank you doctor" Dr Basset turned and left the room.

Seeing as she was still unconscious he quickly called Angela who was coming straight away, and Rebecca to tell Parker so he could see her when she was awake. He resumed his place beside her and vowed to himself that he wasn't going to leave her ever again. Holding her hand, he rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Temperance" he felt her twitch; he looked up to see her eyes fluttering.

Brennan opened her eyes to see everything was a blinding white; she slowly adjusted her eyes and took in her surroundings. She heard the beeping of her heart monitor, knowing she was in the hospital, she looked to her right to see Booth, he looked terrible, the normally well groomed Booth, looked exhausted.

Her happiness to see him put a smile on her lips. "Booth"

"Hey, how are you feelin'?"

"Okay, but that's probably the morphine" Brennan rapidly remembered the past few days and took in her partners state. Parker, was he alright? Did they do something to him?

Booth saw the panic in her eyes.

"Where's Parker?"

"Hey Bones, he's fine, he's at home with Rebecca. Thanks to you, I don't know how to thank you for what you did for my son"

"After everything you've done for me, its the least I could do" Brennan kept her secret request to herself, he wouldn't feel the same way a) she's isn't blonde and b) she's not a lawyer.

"I'm sorry, Temperance" the pain in his voice confused Brennan, what could he possibly be sorry for.

"Why?"

"I had to make a choice between you and Parker... and I chose Parker. It was only by chance that someone found you in time" she had to admit that it hurt, how could it not; the man she loves practically killed her. But as usual her head ruled her heart and her logic told her it was natural for Booth to protect his son, she didn't matter.

"Booth, look at me I don't blame you for this and you shouldn't feel guilty because you chose your son. If you hadn't you'd never forgive yourself because if you lost him you would have lost a part of yourself"

Booth didn't realise that he was speaking his thoughts "But if I lost you I'd never love again" he cursed himself, he had finally got her back and now he was going to scare her away.

Shocked by his words, he loves me, emotions she had never felt before filled her. She squeezed his hand and looked into his chocolate pools, so full of love and unsaid promises. Brennan found herself saying words she thought would never touch her lips again.

"I love you too"

Booth couldn't believe it, she loves him, and he had wasted all this time thinking she would never return his feelings. He traced a finger along her jaw line, cupped her chin and leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, slowly their lips met in a sweet kiss filled with heartfelt promises. They deepened the kiss, becoming lost in each other, both amazed at how right this seems.

Angela practically ran down the corridor, she had to see her best friend; she had to see it for herself. She reached the door and saw Booth and Brennan; her hand froze on the door knob. She was in complete and utter shock she couldn't even squeal, she was stood there grinning goofily at the door.

Hodgins wondered why Angela had frozen; did Brennan really look that bad, what had happened to her? He moved over to Angela's side and saw the 'partners' lost in a passionate kiss, he to froze.

Zach completely baffled by his friends behaviour walked up to look inside, he turned to Hodgins a grin plastered on his face. "You owe me $100"

They all agreed to give them some space and went to the canteen for some much needed coffee. Angela couldn't stop babbling about how she was right and planning Bren's outfits for different dates, Hodgins listened to her, he was just glad to see her smiling and back to her cheerful self.

Zach was ignoring Angela and was thinking about a strange bone anomaly found on a civil war victim, glad that now he could ask Dr Brennan. Even though he had got his doctorate and was glad that he wouldn't have his sudden promotion. He felt relieved he liked working with Dr Brennan because to her he felt like her equal at times but still felt he needed to prove himself to her. It wasn't that she made him feel insignificant, he knew that she was brilliant in her field and hoped one day to become at least half as brilliant as her. It was because his family didn't understand him and he tended to feel like an outsider and to know that she is proud of him means everything to him.

Booth and Brennan broke apart, now hand in hand lost in each others eyes. Booth was the first to speak.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Bones, the last few days without you have been ... there are just no words to explain it"

"I know what you mean" she took a deep break and considered her next word carefully "I need to know, that kiss was it just a spur of the moment mistake"_ please tell me it wasn't, I don't know if I could survive if it was_.

He was used to his partner's bluntness, for a moment he thought she thought their kiss was a mistake, then he looked into her eyes and saw her begging. "No it wasn't Temperance, nothing about that kiss was a mistake, I saw it is the beginning of something wonderful"

Temperance had never felt so loved, a huge smile came of her face, she was glad that the morphine was working, preventing her bruising diminishing her good mood.

Booth left to fill in some forms. Brennan lay in her bed bored out of her mind, she wasn't allowed to do anything challenging for the next couple of days at least. No work, no reading, so she was left with watching the television. Brennan found herself completely baffled how people could watch day time TV, she settled for the discovery channel. She was saved from her boredom when Angela, Hodgins and Zach entered her room.

Angela ran over and pulled Brennan in to a huge hug "Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay, we all thought... after what we saw, and I couldn't watch all of it"

"What do you mean? How do you know what happened to me?"

"He sent pictures, DVDs of what he did to you ... it was horrible, it tore all of us especially Booth to pieces"

The realization of the video camera hit her; she thought the sick creep was recording it to watch it when he wanted. She couldn't believe Booth hadn't told her, and then after she thought for a moment she knew he didn't want her relive the past few days so soon.

Angela looked at her silent friend, she didn't want to push Brennan too tell her about her and Booth finally getting together. She knew she would tell her when she was ready, and then she could squeal to her hearts content.

Hodgins stepped forward "I'm glad you're back Dr Brennan, you had us worried" she looked at him reading the unsaid word between them. After the gravedigger her and Jack had grown closer than before, she smiled knowingly as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable "Thanks Jack"

Zach wasn't sure what to do; he had begun to sway slightly and suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at him.

He babbled nervously "I'm delighted to see you again Dr Brennan, I hope you heal satisfactorily. Dr Saroyan sends her wishes, she had a meeting and wanted me to tell you" she smiled at him "Thank you Zach"

Brennan relaxed listening to her friends, she felt so comfortable in their company she didn't care what she looked like or who she was. She knew that for them she was enough, nothing more, nothing less.

Hodgins scanned the room his eyes honed in on her clipboard on the end of her bed. He remembered something about that word but couldn't put his finger on it.

One of the Nurses handed him yet another of the endless forms

"She's lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for Sophie she wouldn't have had the antitoxin soon enough"

"What do you mean?"

"When Miss Brennan came in she was unconscious, luckily Sophie used to work in Australia and she recognised the bite. Her other injuries we cant even guess what happened to her it looks like she's been in a fight, but then the burn marks on her wrists make no sense"

"She was tortured"

"God, I'm sorry I didn't realise"

"Its okay how could you have known?"

The rest of the forms were filled out in silence.

An hour later

The door to Brennan's room opened; she looked up to see her partner, she smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you still feeling okay?"

"No I'm bored Angela, Zach and Hodgins have gone, please tell me your taking me home" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Better, they said that you need someone to make sure your okay, so you are moving in with me for a week" he could see her thinking and the panic beginning to rise "or you could stay here"

"Okay, I'll go with you"

There was a knock at the door. Booth disappeared for a while, she was beginning to wonder what he was doing, then she heard the click of the handle and knew he was coming back.

"Bones there's someone here to see you" he opened the door and Parker ran in, Rebecca followed behind.

"Dr Bones" he gave her a huge hug and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey Parker, how are you doing?" she was surprised how much she missed him so much. She hugged him back making sure he was okay.

"Okay, I'm much better now I know your okay. I thought the nasty man had really really hurt you"

"No I'm fine, and I'm going home with your Daddy today"

"I know, I'm allowed to stay the night, aren't I mum" his face full of pride.

Brennan looked up to see Rebecca carrying a bunch of flowers, she came forward.

"Yes, as long as that's alright with you Dr Brennan" she handed the flowers to Parker to give to Brennan

"Please call me Temperance" looking over the beautifully scented lilies

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Parker, god knows what would have happened if you weren't there. I'm just glad he wasn't alone, I don't know how to repay you"

"You don't need to, just let me take Parker to the Jeffersonian one day, I promised him we'd go to see the dinosaurs" Parker looked at his Mom with puppy dog eyes.

Dr Basset entered the room "Mr Booth, could you come we need to talk you through the guidelines of care and medication and then you can take Dr Brennan home"

Temperance noticed Booth leave the room, finding it odd that she wasn't frightened to be left with Parker and Rebecca.

"I'm sure that would be fine. Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I know it's hard to ask considering your history, but could you be a little easier on Booth"

"I'm sure I can try, he's a good man"

"Yes he is, the best I know"

Rebecca watched the two interact. She had met Temperance before and wasn't overly fond of her, but now she realised that she had met Dr Temperance Brennan world renowned anthropologist, now she had been introduced to Bones the woman that Parker and Booth love. She stayed for a while longer and then said her goodbyes.

Parker and Dr Bones planned their visit to see the dinosaurs, both smiling and laughing together.

20 minutes later

Booth returned to Brennan's room to find them snuggled on the bed together, both fast asleep. Booth walked over to them and kissed them both on the forehead. He had never seen anything so beautiful; he watched them and waited for them to wake up to take them home.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review or PM me _:D


	9. Haunted

_Hi everyone _

_Thank you for all your awesome reviews!!! Sorry that this update has taken ages, I think that the updates will be a bit slower from now on (sorry). I have a lot to do at the moment and in the near future; I wish that I could just write this instead it's a lot more fun. But wouldn't we all like to write FFs for a living_

_So here is more fluff, I hope you like it :)_

**Haunted**

Still surprised that he had managed to get Temperance out of the hospital relatively quietly, he couldn't help but chuckle whenever he pictured Temperance's face when the nurse tried to get her into a wheelchair. Luckily the nurse had given up after being bribed with Temperance's autograph, Booth was afraid she was going to unleash her highly tuned martial art skills or try to grab his gun.

He looked at Temperance leaning on his shoulder as they watched Parker playing contently in the floor in front of them. Shocked at how relaxed she seemed; he was so afraid of that she would run that he had rarely allow himself to consider what it would be like if she shared his feelings. Glad that his fanaticises that weren't R rated were coming true, knowing that he would hopefully fulfil the others sometime in the future. Booth surveyed the perfect moment before him and for the first time since he came back from war Booth felt at peace. He kissed Temperance on the top of the head; she looked up and pulled him to meet her lips, in a gentle loving kiss. Suddenly aware that Parker was near they broke apart and stared smiling into each others eyes.

Parker looked up at his Dad and Dr Bones and yawned "Daddy I'm tired"

Booth got up unwilling leaving Temperance on the sofa, surprised when he felt her hand clasp around his wrist as she got up to follow him. With Parker now snuggled in bed, they sat on the end of his bed and they read him his favourite story, they had only read the first few paragraphs and Parker was sound asleep. They walked out the room quietly, and made their way back to the sofa, instantly becoming entangled in each other.

"I had Angela pick up some of your stuff for you; I left it on the guest bed for you to unpack okay?"

She inclined her head slightly so that she could look him in the eye "I'm okay with one part"

"So what part aren't you okay with"

Reading his concern she smiled slightly "I don't want to sleep in the guest bed" she closed her eyes holding back the tears that were threatening to fall "I... I don't want to be alone"

Booth felt honoured that she had let him into her heart; she was able to show her vulnerable self to him because she now knew she needed help and comfort and that it was safe to do so, she always felt undeserving of it and didn't want to get hurt again. He looked into her eyes and for a flicker of a second when the word alone was uttered from her perfect lips, he saw the frightened, lonely teenage Temperance finally after all this time being comforted. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing comforting circles on her back, and then placed a longing kiss on the top of her head.

"Temperance, I will never leave you alone, I will always be here for you no matter what" not wanting for this to be an empty promise to her, he had to know "Do you believe me?"

"You are the one and only person in the world that I believe that can keep that promise"

Booth leaned in a captured her lips in a brief but meaningful kiss that was so light Temperance thought that she had imagined it; she returned and deepened the kiss. "I love you Temperance" she kissed him again "I love you too Seeley" she rested her head on his chest and listened to his strong, loving heart beat, lulling her to sleep.

Booth noticed her eyelids fluttering and scooped her up into his arms carrying her to his bed, he lay her down admiring her sleeping form she looked so peaceful, just how she did in the sketch sent by the sonofabitch that caused all this pain but this time she wouldn't be alone, from this moment on she would never be alone. Booth got changed and climbed into his bed wrapping her arms around his love hoping to defend her against any threatening nightmares.

Temperance saw nothing in her drug induced sleep, she was somewhat glad as it prevented the events of the last week from plaguing her dreams. She felt a weight across her stomach but she did not feel threatened as she knew from its warmth that it would be Booth guarding her in her sleep.

Three hours later

Temperance heard a cry for help in the distance, she needn't have to ask who it was coming from she knew it would be Parker. Her eyes opened immediately, she removed her self from Booth's loving embrace and went to check on Parker. He lay in his bed thrashing against his covers, a pained expression on his young features and he was murmuring something that she couldn't make out. She sat on his bed and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing comforting circles into his back as his father had done for her just hours before. He awoke slowly.

"Dr Bones, I had a bad dream, you, you wouldn't wake up" having buried his face he began to sob softly against her shoulder. "Its okay Parker nothing bad is going to happen anymore, he can't hurt you any more..." she kept saying this over and over to the point that she wondered who she was trying to convince Parker or herself. Noticing that he had fallen asleep she gently tucked him into bed and lay next to him, she looked at him and pulled him into an embrace hoping to ward off any other nightmares that wished to torture him.

Booth woke with his arm feeling cold, his eyes opened immediately to find Temperance gone, panic surged through his veins, he had found her again and took her, he had broken his promise ... Parker. He got up and ran to his son's room, he looked into his son's room to see a sleeping Temperance holding Parker. Relief washed over him as he saw his loved ones safe a smile came to his lips as he thought of how his Bones had changed with in the last week. But deep down he knew that she would have to face her demons sooner or later, he knew all too well that you can never hide and he swore to him self that he would do anything in his power to get the sonofabitch who had done this to his Bones and his son.

_So I hope you enjoyed this instalment, please review or PM I love to hear from you all!!_

_Infinite Possibilities :P_


	10. Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones

_Again sorry for the lack of updates, I didn't realise how much I missed this story and I had an ace time writing this chapter, so I hope you like it!!_

_Thank you for everyone who is still reading this story and especially to those who reviewed _: )

**Remembering **

Temperance woke to see Parker's sleeping form; she wished she could erase the nightmares of the past week from his memory, no one deserved to go through that, she was grateful the fact that the bastard didn't torture Parker. She propped herself on her elbow and brushed his blond hair out of his face, deciding not to leave until he woke. She heard a shuffling noise behind her, panic ran through her veins but as she turned, the room was empty. Confused to what had caused the noise she looked down, to see Booth sleeping on the floor wrapped in a duvet, a smile came to her lips as she watched him wake.

Booth woke to a pair of beaming blue eyes staring at him and he knew he would want to see those eyes every morning for as long as he lived. "Hey, beautiful" he smiled and moved up to her level to place a kiss upon her lips, they both deepened the kiss but broke apart as they heard Parker rouse from his sleep. Smiling into each others eyes they looked at the young boy smiling at them. Temperance never in her wildest dreams thought that she could be this happy just by waking to the company of those you loved, feelings she had never felt before ran through her telling her this is what she wanted. All previous prejudices and fears of domestic family life blown away by this simple moment, she looked at Booth and Parker and the happiness emanating from them, she smiled and for once she lost herself in the moment.

After lounging about the cartoons were calling for Parker, and Booth's stomach was growling for breakfast. Temperance sat in the lounge with Parker as he watched the cartoons after a few minutes she went to join Booth in the kitchen. She watched him as he got everything ready 'Lucky Charms' for Parker, a fresh fruit salad for her, steak and eggs for himself and she saw the coffee pouring through the filter, she smile to herself everything was perfect. She walked into the kitchen until she was behind Booth, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted a kiss on his shoulder, he turned and kissed her back only breaking the kiss to turn off the hob and put his breakfast on his plate.

Normally the lack of productivity would irritate Temperance but today she looked at the clock 11am, and she was just settling down for breakfast, she wasn't thinking about all the work she had missed neither was she in no rush to be at the lab. She missed the lab but the need to be there had now evolved before it was to escape into her microcosm of science excluding the real world and escaping her lonely apartment. Now it seemed as if the lab was her job and she now had a reason to be in the real world that wasn't going to kill her, she looked at her fruit and smiled, and thought that life couldn't get much sweeter.

They finished breakfast; Parker excused himself and returned to the television, Booth began to clear up and Temperance made her way to the shower, she wasn't allowed one yesterday because the dressings couldn't come off, now she could wash more of the remnants of the previous week away. Brennan found her shower essentials and a fluffy towel; she closed her eyes and breathed in the steam allowing that and the rhythmic pattering of water droplets to relax her. She opened the shower door and loved the feel of the warm water running over her body; she began lathering the shampoo into her hair. She turned to see the fogged shower, the memories of her torture flooded back and her tears started to fall, she was no longer in her warm relaxing shower but the cold tank struggling for her life. She sank to the shower floor, holding her knees up to her chin, sobs attacked her body as she remembered and felt.

Parker ran to his bedroom to fetch Sponge Bob before the next cartoon started, when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He knew he wasn't allowed to enter so he ran to his Daddy.

"Daddy, I think Dr Bones is crying"

"Are you sure Bub, where is she?"

"In the shower"

"Okay, you go and watch TV and I'll go and see if she is alright"

He watched him go back to the TV before hurrying to the bathroom, he hesitated his hand hovering above the handle, then he heard her sobs giving him the courage to enter. He grabbed the towel, turned off the shower and in one swift movement wrapped her in the towel and began carrying her to his bedroom. He held her as she clung to him as if her life depended on it, crying into his shoulder, he uttered comforting words and rubbed circles in her back, her cries stopped as she fell to sleep, he slipped her under the covers and lay next to her. His heart fell as he struggled to give her peace, he couldn't find the sonofabitch that was responsible he couldn't give her closure, but he wouldn't stop until he did.

He felt Temperance stir and instinctively gave her a sight squeeze to show he was there.

She looked up at him, her eyes still puffy from her tears "Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me Temperance"

She smiled and nestled her head on him shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She gave a slight nod, but didn't start to talk yet, obviously trying to figure out how to explain what had just occurred "I was in the shower, I turned ... and then I was back in the tank... struggling, I couldn't breathe and then I thought of not seeing you and Parker again and I broke down..." she propped herself up and looked at him "I was scared Booth" another tear made its way down her cheek.

Initially amazed that she admitted to feeling frighten and finally let the last of her walls crumble for him. He caught the tear with the pad of him thumb and kissed her lightly "You don't need to be scared Temperance I will always catch you when you fall"

No more tears fell, she looked into his loving eyes "I love you, Seeley" she called him by his forename it felt strange but so right at the same time she quickly dismissed the thought as his lips captured hers, maybe she would call him by Seeley more often.

After the events of the previous week Cam had closed the lab for a day to give every one a break, Hodgins became irritable as he couldn't do what he wanted do on the case. Now Hodgins sat at his work station trying to find the sonofabitch and he knew that if he did that he would truly be Kings of the Lab; at that thought he became a little sidetracked then quickly got back to the task at hand. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he looked at his findings, the final file loaded.

He leant back in his chain and yelled "Bingo Baby" and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Is that you Parker?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Hodgins a friend of Dr Bones, you know the Bug Guy"

"With the really cool beetles"

"Yeah and I have some new ones you'll have to see them sometime. Is your Daddy there?"

"Yeah I'll go and get him" He could hear the faint yelling of "Daddy" down the phone line and smiled to himself.

"Hello"

"Hi Booth, I think I have you know who"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, bugs and slime never lie, well actually it was the snake but anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll call Cullen and I will come down to the Jeffersonian now, great work Hodgins I really appreciate it"

"No problem Booth, see you in a few"

Ever since he and Dr Brennan had been buried alive he felt as if he was in her debt because she saved his life and gave him a life time of happiness with Angela, now he felt that the debt was somewhat repaid. But he knew it was deeper than that, after what they had been through and because of the little he knew about her past he would do anything to stop her pain, any self respecting friend/brother would. A smile came to his face as he imagined his reward from Angela for catching her best friend's torturer.

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian and went straight to Hodgins' workstation the difference of direction felt strange to him as he automatically began walking to Bones' office. He saw Hodgins sat at his computer looking at something; he knocked lightly to announce his presence.

"Hi Hodgins, what have you got for me?"

"The kidnapper used the snake Acanthophis Pyrrhus otherwise known as the desert death adder, you can't buy these in the US, so I started checking out zoos in the area to see if any of them have the snake, and guess what, Reston Zoo had a Acanthophis Pyrrhus stolen last week. I called them and they sent over images of the thieves on CCTV and Angela is putting them through her computer, so we should get a match soon."

Booth smiled at the squint "Kings of the Lab" he held out his knuckles.

Hodgins beamed and hit his fist in return "King of the Lab"

The two made their way to Angela's office as they waited for a match; they talked about Parker and Brennan and then moved onto lighter topics. The computer beeped, they walked over hoping for a result.

"Mark Griffiths and Jason Briggs" she remained silent as she read the rest of the information "Ones and only child and the other has a sister" they hopes began to fall "wait a minute both are under the employment of Richard Williams" as soon as the name slipped from her lips Booth whipped out his cell phone ordering them to arrest Richard Williams.

"How do you know it's him?"

"I arrested his brother a couple of years, explains why we didn't search though his file, family members are only considered threats for three years after the arrest and then they are deemed as harmless. I should have known"

"Booth, there was no way you could have anticipated this and know it was him out of all the people you have arrested. But we got him and that's what matters" Ange smiled softly seeing his defeat.

"Thanks, both of you; I'm going to go back to Bones and Parker"

"Aren't you going to the arrest?"

"As much as I would like to, I don't think I could be responsible for my actions" But I do know other ways to make him regret what he did, inside state walls, but he decided she didn't need to know that.

"See you later"

"See you; say hi to Bren for me"

"Will do"

Booth returned home to find Temperance and Parker snuggled on the sofa watching 'Happy Feet' the credits began to roll as he entered the room. Parker had fallen asleep on Temperance's shoulder, then she looked at him slightly worriedly "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, we got him"

He saw the relief fill her face "You sure"

"Yeah Hodgins matched the snake to a robbery which was organized by Richard Williams"

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss "Thank you Seeley"

"You shouldn't be thanking I was partly to blame"

"Not in my book, if anything you are my... how is it Angela puts it 'my knight in standard issue body armour'" They looked into each others eyes and their lips met again.

_Hope you enjoyed this; I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!_

_I appreciate any feed back and love to hear what you think, review or PM me _: P

_Infinite Possibilities_ : )


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Heart or Blood**

_Finally had a chance to update this chapter – I am sooooooo sorry that it has been so long, I never seem to have much time these days. But I am hoping to finish this fic as soon as possible!! Thank you to everyone who is reading this (if I have any readers left) and especially those of you that took the time to review: _saragillie, vampiratelycan, ilovebuttfacemiscreants, mumrulz, ShipperCrazed - FanFicCrazy, captJ, BellaC and DeanParker thank you soo much!!

**Saying Goodbye**

After waking in the morning to find that Temperance had moved to Parker's room Booth had fallen asleep hyperaware of his surroundings that night, taking full advantage of his training as a Ranger. He felt tense and knew that something wasn't right; he woke to find Temperance staring at him, her blue eyes shining with fear and uncertainty.

He stared at her for a few moments taking in the vulnerable side of her which he had seen more of the last few days. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied too quickly.

"Bones, you're awake at..." he turned to look at his alarm clock "3.45 in the morning, you're not fine" He noticed that she fiddled with the pillow case instead of looking into his eyes, obviously trying to articulate the war that was raging inside of her.

After a while she looked at him "How hard is it to say goodbye?"

"What do you mean?" completely perplexed to the meaning behind those words.

"When you have Parker you're always slightly distant and downhearted afterward, how hard is it to say goodbye to him" he could see the tears threatening to fall. She tried to stop the tears welling but the uncertainty behind that question had kept her awake and she needed to know the answer.

Suddenly knowing her meaning, Parker was going to go back to Rebecca's in the morning. He tried to think of the best way to tell her, knowing there was no point in sugar coating the issue.

"I won't lie to you its hard, and after what you have been through with him I would imagine its going be even more difficult. But Temperance remember he isn't leaving you, he'll come back he's your family now and he's a Booth so you know you can't get rid of him no matter how hard you try"

She smiled at his words "Thank you Booth" she moved closer to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too, Bones, now get some sleep" he wrapped her in a warm embrace; he noticed her breathing had slowed, kissed her lightly on the top of her head before falling asleep.

They woke and he could practically feel the apprehension emanating from Temperance as they prepared for Rebecca's arrival, but after her life who could blame her. All her life she had become accustomed to people leaving her and in some cases never getting a chance to say goodbye and after the events of the past week he knew this would be difficult.

Temperance sat on the sofa with Parker; he was immersed in the cartoons playing on the television. But Temperance was watching him, and talking animatedly as he babbled about the different characters, smiling and laughing. She wanted to give the impression that she was fine but she knew from Booth's glances in her direction that she hadn't fooled him, a smile graced her lips at Booth's alpha male protective notions and although she would never admit it how much she loved them.

They were still on the couch when there was a knock at the door, everyone tensed and Parker looked at both Temperance and Booth. Booth was the first to move and opened the door to greet Rebecca. She took Parker's bags to the car and then returned, she stayed for coffee but Temperance was counting down the possible minutes she would have until she had to say goodbye. Then she heard the words she was dreading.

"Well we'd better get going, Parker are you ready?"

He nodded weakly, looking at Dr Bones, he jumped into her arms and after a while he whispered in her ear "Don't be sad Dr Bones, I'm coming back tomorrow to go to see the dinosaurs, remember"

"Yeah I remember" She fought with all her power not to allow her threatening tears to fall.

"Temperance thank you for everything you have done" she looked at Rebecca and saw the depth of gratitude in her eyes and voice. She merely nodded in response, unable to speak as she focussed all her energy on preventing her tears from falling.

They exchanged their goodbyes and now stood in the doorway; Booth put his arm around Temperance letting her know he was there, and that he wasn't going anywhere. They watched as they walked away, but Parker turned to look at them once more and ran back for another hug.

Booth, Temperance and Parker became one in that moment all feeling the same cocktail of emotions. After a few moments they put Parker down they each gave him a kiss and said goodbye and he returned to his mother. Booth shut the door and turned to take Temperance to the couch; she put her head upon his shoulder and allowed her tears to fall. Booth whispered comforting words to her and rubbed comforting circles on her back, she stopped crying and looked up at him. He wiped away her tears and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"How are you doing?"

"I miss him, do you feel like this every time he leaves"

"Yeah pretty much, it gets a bit easier after a while"

"No wonder you hate it, he's a great kid"

"I know I'm lucky to have him, I'm just glad she lets me see him even though I have no rights so as hard as it is I want to make the most of the time I have with him, because its better than nothing"

They were silent for a little bit, Booth looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep again, not wanting to move from he too fell asleep.

They were awoken by another knock at the door, Booth got up and answered the door and was greeted by a loud "Sweetie" which was a bit too enthusiastic in his sleepy state.

"Hi Ange, come in"

Angela entered to see Bren lying on the couch, she turned to Booth for an explanation "We were asleep, Rebecca took Parker back today"

Ange looked worriedly at her friend and crouched beside her "Bren, Sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ange" You could tell in her sleepy state that there was no truth behind those empty words, but Angela let it slide knowing that pushing her would resolve nothing, she had to deal with it in her own way.

"Okay, I just came to see you. The labs not the same without you, everyone's excited about seeing you tomorrow"

Ange stayed for most of the evening. Eventually Temperance brightened with Angela's company and she was glad to see her acting like her normal self, and pleased to know that the horrifying experience hadn't affected her friend too much. Talking about her passion and about anything and every thing, and of course she bickered with Booth, the only difference being that Temperance lay across Booth and Booth would kiss her to stop her from continuing the argument. Ange couldn't help but beam with joy at the couple in front of her; after all her hard work a complete psycho managed to get the partners together, but she liked to think that she had some part to play.

Ange noticed how Bren's face lit up when ever she talked about Booth or Parker and the glint of love was evident in her eyes. She had never seen her so content because of another person, she had improved considerably thanks to Booth but no matter what they did she would still get more excited about a thousand year old skeleton than a man. She looked at her friend and noticed that although she had seen that spark as she talked about her work, with Booth it shone so much brighter.

Booth went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Ange moved closer to Bren and engulfed her in a hug.

Slightly taken aback she responded to the hug "Thanks Ange but what was that for?"

"So many different reasons; not freaking out about Booth, being for happy, just being here you get the jist" She grinned unable to contain her excitement and joy.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ange"

"What?" she couldn't remember capturing and torturing her best friend.

"When I was captured, I kept on thinking about Booth and your voice kept on coming in my head and helped me figure out what I felt and what I wanted, so thank you Ange. For all your meddling and advise over the last few years"

Her grin became wider if that were even possible "Thanks Bren you have no idea how much that means to me" and inside she was squealing to her hearts content that her plan had prevailed.

Later after Ange had left Seeley and Temperance lay in each others arms planning their trip to the Jeffersonian tomorrow. It was strange how they were planning to visit a place that they went to almost everyday but it felt like they were going to Disneyland, Temperance looked at the clock and mentally counted down 13 hours until she would see Parker again. Booth lay listening to Temperance and he felt at home, he was a family man and his family being so far away and the trouble he had with Rebecca meant that he was beginning to feel like he was out of control and losing contact. Now he lay with the woman he loved talking about his son, he had a family and to him life couldn't get much better.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter so __**please review**__ if you did – next chapter the trip to the Jeffersonian!!_

_Thanks for reading_

_Infinite Possibilities _


	12. Dinosaurs and Stargazing

**Heart or Blood**

_Sorry for the terrible updates, I have had absolutely NO time at all the past few months. But finally I have some time and I'm hoping to finish this story soon, so updates will be a little faster, hopefully._

_A HUGE thank you to those of you who are still reading this fic and those of you who review THANK YOU!! You guys are amazing _

_I'll stop babbling now so that you can read this chapter... Enjoy!!_

**Dinosaurs and Stargazing **

Booth woke again to find Temperance missing from his side; before he could begin to panic as to her whereabouts he could hear the clattering coming from down the hall. In a second his muscles tensed. Until he realised, that the clattering was not because of a struggle but because Temperance was in the kitchen. He got up and padded his way to the kitchen where he found her preparing a picnic for later that day. He leaned against the door frame and watched her as she moved around the kitchen. A feeling of contentment washed over him as he saw her happily preparing for their family day out.

He watched her lost in time marvelling in her morning beauty. Temperance could feel his eyes upon her and looked up to see him gazing at her from the door. She saw the love in his eyes as his focus was utterly and completely upon her; she felt a rush through her much deeper than she had ever felt before. Since that fateful day when she had been abandoned by her parents at the age of fifteen she wondered if she would ever feel love again. As she basked in his loving gaze she knew she had found love again. To her it seemed quite unexpected that something that she had feared and tried to protect herself from for so long was now something that she couldn't bare living without.

Finishing packing the picnic she made her way over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss. His arms instinctively wove around her waist, pulling her closer to him; they deepened the kiss until the need for oxygen overwhelmed them. They remained in their warm embrace staring into each others eyes smiling at one another.

"Sorry I left you this morning, I didn't want to wake you, I hope I didn't worry you"

"You have nothing to apologise for Temperance" pulling her into another sweet kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart "We'd better get ready Parker will be here in half an hour"

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, Booth went to answer the door as Temperance emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey, come in" he said stepping back from the door so they could enter.

"Hi Bud"

"Hi Dad" Parker said as he jumped into his fathers arms. He saw Dr Bones over his Dad's shoulder and wriggled back down to the floor and ran into Dr Bones' arms.

"Dr Bones, I missed you"

"I missed you too Sweetie. Are you excited about today?" she looked at the excitable boy who was nodding his head vehemently.

"Thanks for doing this; you have no idea how excited he has been about today" Rebecca smiled as she watch them interact. After the ordeal Parker had been through she had thought he'd come back a wreck but thanks to the woman before her he was pretty much his old self; and for that she owed everything to her. "I'd better go I have to get to work, I'll pick him up on Thursday, all his stuff is in the bag but just call if he needs anything" She walked over to Parker and gave him a kiss "Bye Park, see you on Thursday. I love you"

"Bye Mom. I love you too"

She looked again at Temperance an smiled "Again I can't thank you enough" her voice sincere.

* * *

They arrived at the Jeffersonian. Their first stop being the lab, they walked through the glass doors. Temperance looked around her and was glad to be back but the pull the lab had upon her seemed to have weakened. She glanced beside her and saw Booth and Parker between them and she knew this was home; they had taken the labs place. Don't get me wrong she saw the squints bustling around on the platform and she wanted nothing more than to get her blue lab coat and dive right in. But for the first time in her working career she wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her boys and forget the lab.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud "Hey Dr B" which then alerted the rest of the squints to their presence, and they all rapidly came from the platform to greet her.

"Hi everyone"

Ange was the first to dive into her arms "Hey Sweetie, I missed you sooo much"

"Ange I saw you yesterday"

"I know, but you have no idea how weird it is coming into the lab without you being here"

"Thanks Ange, I missed you too" the artist beamed at her and moved aside to see Parker.

Hodgins soon stepped in and embraced the doctor. "Welcome back Dr B, you had us worried there"

"I was too" she whispered, so that only Hodgins could hear.

He pulled back and smiled knowingly, his piercing blue eyes shining a thousand unsaid words.

Zach was next into the doctors arms "I'm glad to see that you're recovering well and I hope to see you back at the lab soon Dr Brennan"

She patted him on the shoulder with an open hand and smiled at her graduate "Thanks Zach"

As Zach stepped aside Temperance saw Cam in front of her, both looking equally awkward. Temperance held out a hand, but instead of taking the handshake Cam gave Temperance a hug. Slightly taken aback by this response Temperance didn't know what to do so she awkwardly patted Cam on the back.

"I'm glad to see you're well Dr Brennan, you can take as much time off as you need" she smiled and moved back.

They remained with the Squints for a while and talked about everything other than the kidnapping. They laughed and joked and to a stranger on the street it would seem that nothing so tragic had ever happened. Everything was so normal.

As Temperance watched the interaction in the group, she realised that this would still be her family, but she had one of her own now. She looked at Booth and Parker; once up on a time she would have thought this moment to be completely impossible, but now a life without her boys would be an impossibility.

Before they departed Temperance had a quick word with Ange to help plan the surprise for later that day. Booth entered Angela's office and found that they quickly stopped talking, their eyes wide.

"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing, you just surprised us that's all" Temperance said as she made her way over to him and took his hand in hers

"Okay" he said not completely convinced "We'd better get going" giving her a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled back Temperance pulled him to her lips. They broke apart as a squeal emanated from Angela; they looked up to see her smiling giddily.

"See you later Ange"

"Bye have fun Sweetie" she watched her favourite non-couple turned couple walk out of her office hand in hand and let out a contented sigh.

* * *

They sat under a tree in the Jeffersonian gardens enjoying their picnic. Booth sat with his back against the tree trunk with Temperance leaning against him, her head resting his shoulder. Birdsong drifted in the air masking the fact that they are in the middle of the bustling city that was Washington DC.

Though most of the food was finished now Parker sat by their feet happily eating a carrot stick.

Not long after they packed up and made their way back to the Jeffersonian to the dinosaur exhibition. Parker went ahead bouncing with excitement, Booth and Temperance walked at their own pace in a comfortable silence their hands entwined.

Parker looked behind before he rounded the corner.

"Daddy...Dr Bones hurry up"

They chuckled at him "I don't think the dinosaurs are going to go anywhere" which earned another chuckle from Temperance as she pictured the mounted skeletons coming to life and walking around the Jeffersonian wreaking havoc.

They approached the exhibit. Parker saw the huge skeleton in the centre of the room; he stopped completely and stared at it in awe, his eyes huge as they wandered over the ancient structure. He looked at Dr Bones "Dr Bones what is that?"

"That's a Diplodocus"

"WoW its huge, what did it eat?"

"It's a herbivore"

"Bones, he's a kid, she means that it eats plants and stuff"

"Dad I know what a herbivore is, Dr Bones taught me" he beamed at her as she congratulated him by telling him what a genius he is. Booth watched this exchange and he couldn't help but smile at how brilliant they are together. And he was getting a feeling that soon he'd have two squints in the house if they continued to spend so much time with one another.

They went into the next area of the exhibition; the room dominated by the prominent figure of the Tyrannosaurus.

"Is that a carnivore Dr Bones because it has really big teeth?"

"Yeah it is"

"Daddy that means that it eats meat"

"Thanks Bud" smiling back at Parker, and mock glaring at Temperance for laughing.

They continued to walk around the exhibit, and then Parker looked up at his Dad "Dad you don't know much about dinosaurs do you?"

"I don't know as much as Dr Bones but I know a bit about them"

"Like what"

"What do you call a dinosaur with no eyes?"

"I dunno"

"A doyouthinkhesawus"

Parker started to giggle and he turned around to see Temperance completely perplexed.

"I don't think that's correct Booth"

"Bones it's a joke" the confusion wearing on her features still hadn't eased "a do you think he saw us" he said slowly.

"Well if he was blind then it's evident that he wouldn't see you, and if all of them were male then the species wouldn't have been able to reproduce. Its not logical"

He laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders "Bones, Bones, Bones" he said whilst shaking his head.

Once at the end of the exhibit they went to the shop where they bought Parker a toy dinosaur. After taking ages to decide between the Tyrannosaurus and the Diplodocus he finally settled on the Diplodocus and was now carrying it by its long neck. They exited the shop and Booth was about to make his way to the exit.

"Booth you're going the wrong way"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, come on follow me" Booth and Parker followed wondering where on earth Temperance was taking them. They wove around the corridors of the Jeffersonian, it was just past closing time and the halls of the Jeffersonian were silent apart from their footsteps and Booth and Parker constantly asking where they are going.

Booth knew she was up to something when he saw her talking to Angela earlier that day; she never had been a good liar. He had used his charm smile to no avail, wherever they were going she wasn't going to tell them, and much to his disappointment he couldn't even guess as he had never been in this area of the Jeffersonian before.

"Bones are we there yet?" he said like a tiresome child.

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes "We'll be there in a minute"

They came to some double doors and walked inside. The room was absolutely huge; the area was full of seats with a domed ceiling. If the room wasn't completely circular he would have thought it was a cinema but there was no screen. He scanned the room again and saw the console, his stomach dropped at the thought of her bringing him to a lecture of some kind.

"Hey Bone lady" Sid greeted

"Hi Sid"

Booth looked at Sid; which momentarily confused him, was that her surprise? Was he going to give us a talk about dinosaurs? Then he saw Sid hand her a couple of takeout bags he said his goodbyes and he left. She told them to go sit and dish out the food. He watched her as went to a console at the back of the room trying to figure out what she was up to. Then the lights began to dim and the domed ceiling came to life; mapping the planets and stars.

"WoW" Parker said in awe as the ceiling drifted to planets and galaxies.

Temperance made her way to where the boys were sat. As soon as she sat she had Booth pulling her into a hug and pressed a thankful kiss upon her lips "Thanks Bones this is amazing"

She smiled back at him "I'm glad you like it"

"I love it" pulling her into another kiss "I love you"

"I love you too Booth"

They ate their food and stared at the stars in their reclining chairs.

"That one there is Orion's Belt" Booth pointed out.

"You know the constellations"

"I learnt a few when I was in the Rangers" as he mentioned his past he felt her hand which was entwined with his give a comforting squeeze. "And I know that one from The Men in Black" lightening the mood, not wanting to taint this blissful day.

"I don't know what that means"

"It's a film Bones"

"Oh"

They continued to point out different constellations; though Temperance did most of the pointing. It was getting late so they started to tidy their mess, once done Booth lifted Parker who had fallen asleep and they went home.

_I hope it was worth the wait!! And that you all enjoyed it!_

_Reviews and PMs are always welcome!!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Infinite x_


	13. Cullen & Confessions

**Heart or Blood**

_Hey!! Thanks for reading and thank you soooooo much to those of you who reviewed. _

_I hope you like this chapter and I would like to say a **HUGE** thank you to the wonderful **saragille** who suggested this idea I hope you like it!!This is my first interrogation so I have no idea if it is any good!!_

_Enjoy!!_

**_Review Reply_** _- I had a load of anonymous reviews from _**i3parker**

_I would just like to say thank you for all your awesome reviews and to answer your question: What is Lapland? It is a country where loads of people go to meet Santa, reindeer - its like the ultimate Christmas experience, its a bit like going to the North Pole!!_

**Cullen & Confessions**

Cullen stared at the clock and turned his attention back to the phone. As much as he hated the torment he was about to put his Agent through, he needed a confession to put this sonofabitch behind bars for good. He snatched the phone out of the cradle and punched in Booth's number before he tried to put it off for another hour.

"Hello, this is Booth's phone"

"Hi Dr Brennan, its Cullen"

"Oh hi Sir, do we have a case?"

"No, after what's happened you're on leave until you're ready to come back?"

"I'm ready to come back"

He chuckled shaking his head slightly "I'm sure you are, but I'll see if Booth agrees with that. How are you?"

"A lot better thank you. Do you want to speak to Booth?"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay I'll go and find him"

Moments later Booth came on the line "Hello Sir"

"Booth, I'm sorry to have to do this but I don't have much choice. I need you to come in today Williams won't confess unless he is speaking to you, we have enough to hold him but we need that confession to lock him away for good"

He heard Booth's intake of breath "Of course Sir I'll come in later today"

The reply was not a shock, he knew there was no way in hell that Booth would let that guy walk after what he did to his family "Thanks Booth, again I'm sorry it had to come to this, you've been through enough. I'll see you later"

"Bye Sir" Booth hung up and ran a hand over his face.

Temperance sat on the other end of the couch, as the phone call had progressed she saw the look of dread on Booth's face. He was now sat slightly hunched over, running a hand over his face. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really"

"What did Cullen want?"

"Williams won't give a confession unless he is speaking to me, so I have to go in later to get it"

"I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking. Can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to do that, don't you think it's too soon after everything?"

"I like to face my fears head on, I want to hear you get that confession and put him behind bars, I think it'll give me closure"

Knowing there would be no way of changing her mind if she was really set on following this through "Okay if you're sure, but will you stay behind the glass"

"Yeah" she kissed him on his temple "It's going to be alright you know"

"Yeah" pulling her onto his lap "What are we going to do about Parker?"

"I'm sure he could go to the lab for a bit and stay in Angela's office. I'll go and give her a call"

* * *

After getting ready they were in Angela's office settling Parker in with Temperance's laptop to watch a film and all his other toys.

Temperance walked over to Ange.

"So Bren you didn't tell me where you're going?"

"We're going to get a confession out of Williams"

"Sweetie, please tell me you are kidding" she looked at her friend and saw her stern expression "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"No, he won't give a confession unless Booth is there"

"So why are you going?"

"I think it'll help to give me closure" she glanced at Booth "I want to be there for Booth and if anything happens I might be the only one who can stop him"

"Are you sure you want to do that Sweetie, I mean being in the same room with him?"

"I'm going to stay behind the glass, I'll be fine"

"Bren, I know your tough but this could be too soon, Sweetie promise me that if at any point it is too much you'll get out of there"

"I will Ange" smiling at her friend "Thanks for taking Parker, I'll see you later"

"Okay see you" Ange hugged her and watched as her friend exited the room: hoping that she knew what she was doing.

* * *

They pulled into the Hoover building and Booth killed the engine. They remained in the vehicle for a while preparing themselves. Temperance looked at Booth to see him staring at his hands still gripping the steering wheel, as if willing them to relinquish their grip. Temperance placed her hand upon his, pulling him out of his daze. His eyes met hers and she saw the fear and the hate within them soften as they met her azure eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm sure" she leant to kiss him sweetly on the lips "Come on, let's put this behind us"

Each step from that moment on felt harder and harder to make, as Booth prepared himself to enter the door. He looked to his right to see Temperance doing the same; both with their hand hovering over the door handle. Their eyes met for a moment which gave them the power to finally push open the door.

* * *

Temperance entered and was pleased to see that she had the room to herself. She watched as Booth began to talk to Richard; she felt slightly sickened by the smug expression dawning on Richard's face from the satisfaction of her 'death'.

* * *

Booth walked into the room with a perceived air of confidence. He looked at Richard to find him bearing a smug expression. Anger rose in him; he balled his hand to refrain from lashing out.

"Agent Booth, it's nice to finally meet you" Richard eyed Booth "Strange for someone who has just lost their partner, their _love_. I would have thought you'd be more upset"

A cocky grin adorned Booth's face "And why should I be, she's alive"

"How is that possible? You chose your son"

"Yes, I did" He looked at the glass knowing that Temperance was just behind that pane having to remember the fact that he didn't choose her."Now I tell you what. You confess to the _attempted_ murder of Parker Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan and I will tell you how she survived"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're a control freak, you manipulated every piece of evidence so it couldn't be led to you. You planned this for 5 years. Don't you want to know how you _failed_?" he smirked as Richard flinched.

"Fine, I'll confess. But only if you confess to the murder of my brother"

"Very well, after you"

"Agent Booth how can I trust that once you get your confession, you will hold up your end of the deal?"

"Well for one I'm not the one in the handcuffs and I'm an honest man." Richard looked into Agent Booth's eyes and even he could see under the cocky exterior that he was telling the truth.

He nodded in response. "Okay, I will go first but tell me how she survived"

"She was discovered by a dog and her owner called for help"

"So it was a matter of probability that she was found. That must have been terrible believing that you had killed your love, this is even better, and then you have to tell her that you chose your son over her. And to find out the sacrifice she had already made for your son. Do you think she will ever forgive you Agent Booth after you made the decision that should have killed her?" he looked into Agent Booth's eyes expecting to relish in his victory, only to find a dark fire within his eyes and a confidence that scared him.

* * *

Temperance turned to the noise of the door opening. Not expecting who was now entering the room, the still silent figure made his was over to her side.

Cullen saw Dr Brennan trying to control her emotions as she listened. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that although Dr Brennan was a strong, independent woman no one should do this on their own. He too observed the interrogation in silence, Booth's voice filling the room.

"_I don't know if she will ever completely forgive me. But one thing that she can never doubt is my love for her. I will tell her and show her everyday for eternity if it will shed away the last shred of doubt that you put into her mind."_

"What does this mean for our partnership?" her voice laden with uncertainty.

"It will only become stronger"

She looked at him with shock "I thought that once partners become romantically involved their partnership is terminated"

"In most cases yes, however I trust in your ability to remain professional and you make a brilliant team"

"Thank you"

"You have nothing to thank me for, just carry on doing your job"

* * *

"I Richard Williams confess to the torture and attempted murder of Dr Temperance Brennan and Parker Booth, to avenge my brother's arrest"

Booth relaxed knowing that there was no way that he could hurt anyone he loves again.

"Your turn Agent Booth"

"I Special Agent Seeley Booth confess to the alleged murder of Gavin Williams in the opinion of Richard Williams. When in actuality it was not a murder because I didn't commit a crime."

He followed a seething Richard out of the interrogation room. Once in the corridor he saw Temperance and her fist colliding with Richard's nose. A stream of profanities exploded from Richard's mouth as the blood ran down his face. "You can't do that, I'll tell my lawyer"

Cullen stepped in "You'll tell your lawyer what. That as you were coming out of the interrogation room you tripped and broke your nose on impact, because that is what everyone else will say. Take him away"

They watched as Richard continued to struggle against his cuffs, shouting as he went down the corridor.

* * *

After picking up Parker they returned home with Thai food. Once Parker went to bed Booth and Temperance lay entangled on the couch. Booth took her hand within his eyeing her reddened knuckles.

"You should have let me punch him"

"Why?"

"Your hands are too beautiful to get hurt over a creep like him" he said sweetly as he placed a tender kiss on each of her sore knuckles .She pulled him into a sweet kiss, revelling in his love.

She pulled back and looked into his deep soft chocolate pools. "What he said today. That I may not forgive you for your decision" she noticed that he tried to break the contact with her eyes, she gently cupped his cheek forcing him to look at her "You have nothing to worry about, there's nothing to forgive. I'm sure if I was in the same situation I would have done the same thing"

"I love you" pulling her into a passionate kiss. Though this was not to shed away any possible doubt regarding his feelings for her, but just for being his Bones the woman he will always love.

_Well how did I do for my first ever interrogation? Please let me know for future fics!!_

_I hope you all enjoyed it!! I think that this might the last chapter which will be followed by an epilogue_

_Reviews are always much appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!_

_Infinite x_


	14. Thanking Jasper & Emma

**Heart or Blood**

_Again thank you reviewers!! I'm glad the interrogation was okay and that you liked Cullen's involvement - I was really unsure about those bits  
_

_So I decided to do another chapter so this is the last chapter which will be followed by an epilogue!_

_Enjoy!!  
_

**Thanking Jasper & Emma**

"Hey Parker, do you want to help me bake something for this afternoon?" Temperance called into the living room.

"Yeah" Parker responded ecstatically, racing to get into the kitchen.

Temperance came into the kitchen a moment later to find him ready in his little apron. Temperance reached for what must be Booth's apron. She looked down to read 'Kiss the Cook' written on the front, she chuckled to herself.

"What do you want to bake? We could make; cupcakes, gingerbread men, cookies"

"Cupcakes with ...green icing"

"Cupcakes with green icing it is then"

They busied about the kitchen collecting the ingredients. Parker measured all the ingredients except the eggs, and then they mixed the ingredients. Once the cupcakes were in the oven Temperance eyed the mess they had made.

"Now we need to tidy up before the cupcakes are done" They made a brilliant team and they were clean in no time. Temperance heard the door click, knowing Booth must have returned from his trip to the Jeffersonian to collect her laptop.

Booth heard clattering in the kitchen; walking though the threshold he found his two loved ones covered in cake mixture and various ingredients.

"Hi Daddy, we made cupcakes"

"So I see"

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah I put it in the hall" he walked up to Temperance and gently wiped some flour off her cheek with the pad of his thumb, he saw that she was wearing his apron and smiled.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to kiss the cook?"

He smiled "Absolutely" he said in a husky voice just before he claimed her lips with his; they became lost in their kiss only to be brought back to reality by a very loud "Eeeuuuuuwwww" from Parker. They reluctantly broke apart, still staring at one another longingly.

"Dr Bones, when are the cupcakes going to be ready?" His question answered by the beeps now emanating from the cooker.

"Now, remember these are really hot so don't touch them okay"

"Okay" he replied, eager to see what the cupcakes look like.

Temperance took the cupcakes out of the oven and set them on the side to cool. She turned to see her boys staring hungrily at the cakes, causing a smile to creep upon her face.

"We need to wait for them to cool. Why don't we watch something on TV while we wait?"

They were now all lay on the couch; Temperance sat comfortably with Booth's strong arm around her shoulders, with Parker in between her and Booth. Parker had flicked through the cartoons, settling on The Fantastic 4.

"Daddy, if you could have a superpower what would it be? I'd have super strength so I can be as strong as you" Booth beamed at the comment.

"I dunno, I always thought it would be pretty cool to fly"

"What about you Dr Bones what would be your superpower?"

She considered the question carefully "To know if people are telling the truth"

Booth read the deeper meaning behind her words and gave her shoulders a slight squeeze to let her know that he understood.

"Why?" Parker asked curiously.

"Well if I got a superpower I wouldn't want to become a superhero. But to know when people are telling the truth your Daddy and I could save a lot of time chasing the bad guys"

"You'd be like an undercover superhero"

"Yeah and I'd get to spend my life with my two favourite boys" kissing Parker on the crown of his head and Booth sweetly on the lips.

Time passed and they made their way back to the kitchen to ice the cupcakes. Temperance made the icing and Parker put it on the cupcakes. Once their work was complete Temperance had two sets of warm chocolate puppy dog eyes begging her for a cupcake. Eventually she relented allowing them to have one each, putting great emphasis on the word one.

* * *

Parker knocked on the door; they all waited eagerly upon the doorstep.

Emma opened the door to find a couple and a young boy who she presumed was their son. "Hello can I help you?" she looked at the woman again "Oh My God!! You're Dr Temperance Brennan"

"I am. I just wanted to visit and thank you for saving my life"

She frowned for a moment; till it dawned on her "You're the woman in the alley"

"Yeah"

She opened the door "Would you like to come in?"

They accepted the invitation and followed Emma inside. They settled in the lounge; where Temperance handed Emma a large bouquet of flowers and a box of treats for Jasper.

Parker looked at Temperance, who nodded encouragingly "Me and Dr Bones made you some cupcakes?" smiling as he presented the tin.

Emma opened the tin "Wow these look delicious, and green is my favourite colour. Thank you" she went into the kitchen to get some drinks and plates. She returned with Jasper in tow, who was eyeing the cupcakes on the coffee table.

The Beagle happily moved around the room getting fuss from everyone, finally settling between Parker and Temperance. He now lay contently on his back whilst they tickled his tummy, his leg thrumming contently.

"Temperance, I know you probably get this a lot but could you sign my book"

Temperance smiled at her "Of course" Happily taking the book signing a message on the inside cover. She handed it back to Emma who opened the book:

_To Emma_

_Thank you for giving me a life of happiness that I had thought to be impossible, for that I will be ever grateful. You have not only saved my life but given me a family, for that I can never thank you enough for restoring my faith in love._

_Temperance Brennan x_

After they had eaten their cupcakes they took Jasper for a walk in the local park. Parker happily held the lead. They reached a large expanse of grass; Jasper dropped his toy at Booth's feet and looked up expectantly.

"Do you want me to throw that for you?" Jasper barked in response, Booth then took Jasper off the lead and threw the toy. Jasper bounded after the small ball, then returned tail wagging. After a few more throws Jasper began to tire, they walked for a little longer then made their way back.

Booth, Temperance and Emma talked as Parker walked slightly ahead with Jasper. Temperance was amazed at how easily the conversation flowed between them, normally trying to talk to a stranger that was not a professor was extremely difficult. She looked at her hand entwined with Booth's and came to the conclusion that it must be his influence.

"Are you writing another book Temperance?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it at the moment. I have a few more chapters I need to complete before I hand it to my publisher. I think it's supposed to be out in the spring"

"Am I still Andy?" Booth teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you Booth, Andy is complete fiction"

Emma kept her thoughts to herself, but she couldn't deny the striking resemblance between Booth and Andy. She looked between the two as they continued to bicker. Parker turned around and rolled his eyes. Emma moved to Parker's side leaving the partners to it.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yeah" Parker looked from Booth and Temperance to Emma "Thank you for saving Dr Bones"

"You're welcome Parker"

Parker smiled "Now she won't be alone ever, she has me and Daddy forever and ever and ever"

They returned to the house where they met Emma's husband Keith. Emma invited them to stay for dinner. The meal was absolutely fantastic, everything was cooked to perfection.

"You're a wonderful cook Emma, have you ever thought of becoming a chef?"

"Yeah, I always liked the thought of it. I guess I never made a break and I got comfortable in the job I am in now. So it stayed as a dream"

"I can understand that"

Later after their meal they exchanged goodbyes, promising to stay in contact.

* * *

Booth just finished tucking Parker into bed; he went to the living room to find Temperance with her laptop powered up on her lap.

"Temperance, no work tonight"

"I'm not working"

A furrow appeared on his brow, he sat beside her "Then what are you doing?" She looked a little nervous and showed him the screen.

"A house"

"Yeah, well I remember you telling me that you wanted Parker to go to that school but you couldn't afford to live in the catchment area. There are two houses for sale about 5 blocks apart"

"Why do you want two houses?"

"I was thinking we could have one, and Rebecca could have the other" she looked at him completely unsure what his reaction would be. He was still silent "We'd be closer to Parker; he can go to that school. I know living so close to Rebecca might not be easy but I think it could be better for Parker"

"It is a great idea Temperance, and I would love living so close to Parker. I just don't know if Rebecca would agree, even with her promotion she couldn't afford a house like that, we can ask her tomorrow when she picks up Parker" he pulled her into a kiss and looked back at the screen eyeing the house, daring himself to see such a future. The house was perfect and even had a large garden for Parker to play in.

"I'd buy both of them"

"Both, how loaded are you?"

"Pretty loaded"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe, depends if you're planning to kill me if you found out"

"I'd never kill you Temperance; I love you way to much. And money is good but it doesn't buy you happiness. Just look at Hodgins he's stinking rich and what makes him happy; bugs, slime and Angela"

"I'd say you pass the test" She pulled him into a passionate kiss and then whispered a sum in his ear, to her pleasure Booth made no comment and resumed his loving kisses.

* * *

A week later...

Temperance brought Emma into an empty restaurant that had recently closed.

"What are we doing here Tempe?"

They entered the kitchen. "It's yours if you want it"

"Oh my god, really"

Temperance nodded and Emma flung into her arms "Thank you, this is so.. amazing" breaking away from Temperance she surveyed the kitchen in wonder.

_This is the last chapter, I mean it this time, and it will be followed by an epilogue!!_

_I hope you enjoyed it, please review_

_Thanks for reading_

_Infinite x_


	15. Epilogue

**Heart or Blood**

_Hey!! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this fic, you have all been marvellous!! _

_It is now coming to an end but their will be a sequel so it's not completely over!_

_Enjoy!!_

**Epilogue**

_...6 months later..._

Emma's restaurant was booming; it didn't take long for it to become one of DC's hotspots once it became public knowledge that Dr Temperance Brennan is a frequent visitor. The Squint Squad, Rebecca, Parker, Emma and Keith all sat around a large table at the restaurant celebrating the release of Temperance's latest book.

The book would be released tomorrow morning but Temperance had a copy for each of them. Booth eyed the table wielding the neat stack of books; Temperance hadn't let him read the book before publication and he had been dying to get his hands on it. He had considered sneaking onto her laptop, he knew her password, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Temperance now surrounded by those she loved deeply couldn't imagine a better life. She was surprised how easy it was to let these people into her heart, she knew without a doubt it was because of her boys. Booth had taken down her barriers and had shown her what true really love is, and that it isn't something to be afraid of. And Parker had helped to demolish the last of her barriers, his innocence and love has helped her to see a world beyond loss, murder, death and crime.

Once the night ended Temperance handed each of them a copy of the book as they left, technically she had given them the book on the release date as it was now past midnight.

Parker was also given a copy of the book, which Rebecca took to keep safe. So that he didn't feel left out, Temperance had written him his own book which Angela had illustrated. The book told the tale of a clever young boy who helped to save people with his trusty dog.

Booth had even let Temperance drive so he could begin to read her book as they made their way home.

* * *

Emma opened the book and read the dedication:

_This book is dedicated to:_

_My partner, best friend and love Special Agent Seeley Booth, for picking up the pieces of my heart_

_My friend and saviour Emma Sheppard and Jasper – without them this book and my current bliss would have been impossible_

_To Parker Booth, for showing me how wonderful the world truly is_

_And finally to Angela Montenegro, who has been telling me all this time, I'm sorry for not listening to you sooner_

Tears came to her eyes as she read the dedication; for a moment she realised what a difference she had made to Temperance's life. She didn't know every aspect of the anthropologist's past but she knew that now Temperance would pass on feeing loved rather than accomplished.

* * *

Ange opened the book expecting to read the dedication to Booth; a squeal escaped her as she read 'love' in the dedication. As she read the next few dedications, she smiled thinking about how far her friend had come. She reached the last name on the list; a gasp escaped her as she read her name, she smiled with glassy eyes as she closed the book

* * *

Temperance and Booth pulled up to their house; they moved in 3 months ago.

At first Rebecca had been overwhelmed and unsure at Temperance's proposal. After much discussion Rebecca came round to the idea; Rebecca wanted to buy the house by herself, not wanting to be so reliant on someone, but knew there was no way she could afford it. So they decided on a figure that Rebecca could pay-off, and Temperance paid the rest.

Once that was settled Rebecca was still hesitant to live so close to Booth; especially considering his past reactions to the men involved in her life. Once Booth promised to be on his best behaviour and Temperance promised to kick his ass if he crossed the line; it was settled.

At first it took some getting used to, but now life seemed so much easier. Much to their surprise the conflict between Rebecca and Booth had diminished, and Booth now got to spend more time with Parker. Parker had moved schools, and though he was upset at the onset he had settled and made plenty of friends. Just last week he had taken Dr Bones into school for bring your parent to school day. She won over the class giving them a basic talk about bones and dinosaurs, which Booth and Parker had helped her to prepare to make sure it there wasn't too much squint-speak.

By day they are still Booth and Bones one of the bureaus best crime fighting duos and every other time they are still Booth and Bones, and so much more.

_I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first epilogue so I have no idea how good it is!!_

_I'm sad to see this story end – but there will be a sequel so it's not over yet!!_

_Thanks for reading and please review!!_

_Infinite x_


End file.
